


Love and Other Creatures

by Kmwinchester



Series: Supernatural Love Story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Demons, F/M, Hell, I Love You, Impala, Loss of Virginity, Love, Pregnant, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sex, The Ghostfacers, Vampires, Virginity, kiss, monters, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmwinchester/pseuds/Kmwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean run into someone they haven't seen since they were just little kids. That leads to some new adventures and one of the boys finds something he wasn't sure he could ever find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have we met before?

How could I of fucked this up so bad? It was such a simple case and here I was, running away...again. O should have remembered my dads three rules.  
1\. Always know what you're up against.  
2\. Be prepared for anything.  
3\. Never run. Always finish what you started.  
Three simple rules, that's it. Of course I fucked it all up though. I checked behind me and saw nothing. Not usually a good sign in my line of work. Knowing I shouldn't, I stopped to catch my breath.  
"Damn it." I cursed quietly, panting as quietly as I could. Wiping the sweat from my forehead and flicking it to the ground. I turned around once more and saw a familiar face I was dreading. He gave me a coy, evil smile before grabbing my throat and lifting me off the ground. My feet dangled and pawed at his cold, meaty hand.  
"You really thought you could outrun me?" He laughed as he eyed you up and down. "A pathetic human? Waste of flesh? I don't think so sweet heart." His eyes flickered to the deepest shade of black you had ever seen. This was it, you were going to die in the hands of a demon.  
"Hey, dick for brains. Leave the girl alone and pick on someone your own size." That voice was so gruff and deep. Probably belonged to the type of guy that loved to charm women. The demon dropped you to the ground and turned slowly to see his match. You gasped for breath and pulled yourself to your feet.  
"Why don't you just leave this to me, I can handle him myself." I was lying but I couldn't let some innocent person get hurt because he wanted to "save" me.  
"Don't worry sweetheart, I know what I'm up against." He reassured you, not taking his eyes off the other man.  
"No. I really don't think you do." You argued. Looking over the demons shoulder at the handsome man trying to be your hero.  
"Are you guys going to even do anything or what?" The demon teased you both. Then you felt another hand on your shoulder, jumping at first and grabbing the unknown limb on your shoulder. A tall, nicely built man sushed you. He was just as handsome as the other man...maybe even more. You eyed him carefully as he took out a strange knife, the hen without hesitation plunged it into the demon.  
"Wait! That won't-" you stopped yourself as you watched the demons flesh suit glow orange then drop. Lifeless and cold.  
"You were saying princess?" The shorter man raised his eyebrows then walked over casually to the corpse and pulled the knife out roughly.  
"What the hell was that!?" You exclaimed, trying to take everything in still.  
"That little miss was a demon. I know this must-"  
"I know what a demon is Sherlock, I mean that knife. What did it do to him?" They both looked at you puzzled and Boone seemed to want to answer you.  
"Wait, are you a hunter?" The taller one asked squinting his eyes. The shorter one laughed and looked you up and down. I held my arms out sarcastically like I was showing something off.  
"Born and raised. Now tell me about the knife." You placed your hands on your hips and eyed the knife in the shorter ones hands.  
"It kills demons. If you're a hunter then how did you let a demon get the best of you?" The shorter one looked at you with a puzzle, untrustworthy expression.  
"Oh like you've never gotten caught by accident."  
"Not that I can recall." The shorter one said smugly, while the tall one rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his dark, chestnut brown hair.  
"So what's your name?" You finally asked.  
"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."  
The names rang in your head. Where have I heard those names before? They sure didn't look familiar. You would have remembered two handsome men like them.  
"And you?" Dean asked with cocked eyebrows.  
"Oh I'm (y/n)."  
"Cool, alright nice to meet you. Come on Sammy we gotta go call Bobby. Tell him there's demon activity for sure here in Indiana."  
"Wait," you hesitated, "Bobby singer?" That was a name you hadn't heard in a long time, probably since you were about 8 or 9.  
"How do you know Bobby?" Dean looked at you, looking like he was almost waiting for you to say the wrong thing.  
"Bobby used to watch me all the time when I was younger...wait. Sam and dean!? That's right, our dads went on a hunt together and you stayed with Bobby too. Wow. Small world." You flashed a quick smile at the boys, only getting a gorgeous, kind smile back from Sam.  
"Huh, I don't believe it. I'd have to ask Bobby for myself." Dean said as he turned to walk away. You raised your eyebrows slowly, who the fuck did this guy think he was?  
"Sorry about dean. He can be a bit rough around the edges." Sam apologized with big, puppy dog like eyes. You smiled sheepishly and looked back at the almost non visible figure of dean. "We are actually heading to Bobbys place now if you want to join us." You saw a slight pink tint in Sams checks and smiled.  
"You know I'd actually love seeing the old crazy son of a bitch." You chimed as you headed toward the road with Sam. This being your first time actually joining more hunters...or people in general.


	2. Long Time No See

You slid into the smooth, leather back seats of the Impala. Feeling the cool leather glide against your skin. "Sweet ride." You called up to Dean as he started the engine.

"Thanks. She's my baby." He slid his hand on the dashboard rubbing it affectionately. You couldn't help but laugh a bit at the scene. Last time you had seen a man so in love with a car was your dad. Boy, him and Dean would have really gotten along.

"This car is probably the only thing Dean has ever shown affection." Sam laughed. He had such an infectious laugh. One that could melt your heart and turn you to goo. You caught yourself gazing at Sam adoringly and shook the feeling. You knew being a hunter meant not being able to have real relationships so you didn't want to get caught up being head over heels for a guy you barely knew. You glanced back at Sam and caught him gazing right back at you. He quickly turned back around in his seat and shuffled around in his seat. Making the leather squeak underneath him.

"So..." You say in the back awkwardly tapping your fingers across the seat.

"Is there a problem princess?"

"You mean besides me being in a car with two men I barely even know?" You gave a smug look to Dean and he chuckled, obviously loving your playful behavior. "I just thought we could all talk. Make this car trip go a bit faster?"

"Why do women always feel the need to talk?" Sam gave Dean a corse look. "Oh I'm sorry, Sam and women." Dean gave a cocky smile to his brother.

"So you guys been hunting your whole lives?"

"You could say that." You could tell that question made Dean tense. Or he just never really gave direct answers, trying to act like a rebel to society. You remembered when you acted like that...at 17. Being in your 20's now you knew it was a useless facade. You slouched down and sighed deeply. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

You rubbed your eyes and stretched out like a cat in the back seat of the cramped Impala. The sun beamed on you and made you squint. Trying to adjust your eyesight. 

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Dean chuckled and Sam smiled back at you.

"Are we there yet?" You groggily asked.

"Just about. We have about 5 minutes." Sam stretched his arms as much as he could. You groaned at the thought of being in the car for an extra 5 minutes. It seemed like you basically lived in that car now. 

The car pulled up to an older house, surrounded by junk cars. It looked exactly the same from your childhood memories. A bit trashy on the outside, but it still felt like another home to you. Memories of staying with Bobby came flooding back. The gun lessons, researching monsters, and of course the occasional trips to town.

"Well, here we are." Dean put the car in park and climbed out of the Impala.  You followed suit, inching over to the door. Your door swung open and you saw Sam holding his hand out, waiting for you to accept his gesture. You slightly blushed and took his hand. Using his help to get off of the now sticky, sweat stained leather seats. It felt good to finally stretch your legs out all the way. Dean was long gone by now, probably talking to Bobby. Complaining about the "newbie girl" that just had to come along. He had such a problem with you ever since he rescued you In the ally. Although you didn't need the help...kinda. 

You stepped through the familiar front door and heard some quiet chuckles. Sam led you to the kitchen where you saw a variety of phones with labels on them. Then there was Dean and Bobby, lounging by the kitchen counter. Both had beers in their hands. Bobby looked up at you gave you a slight smile. 

"Well, well (y/n). Long time, no see." 

 

 

 


	3. The Past is In the Past

You couldn't believe Bobby actually remembered you. It had been years since you saw him. 

"You look just like your dad...well except a girl." Bobby stumbled with his words. You laughed at the comment and nodded your head.

"Yeah, I used to get that a lot." You smiled thinking about your dad. He was someone you had always looked up to. Obviously. 

"Listen (y/n), I'm real sorry to hear about what happened to your dad. He was a good man." Bobby put a hand on your shoulder and gave you a sympathetic look. You looked down at your feet. Trying to avoid the subject all together. It had been only 4 months since your father died. Leaving you alone with all his cases. You had always teamed up with him, never having to hunt by yourself. 

"Was it a hunt?" Dean asked with the slightest bit of sympathy in his voice. 

"Um kind of. Well actually yeah. But it was in the past, so..." You trailed off, hoping everyone would drop it. You could still remember it like yesterday. Hearing your father die, WATCHING him die. It really broke you. 

"So what?" Dean inquired with raised eyebrows. You gave Dean a corse look. 

"So how did your dad die?" You fired back. Putting your hands on your hips and leaning in toward him. Almost like you were challenging him. Dean stepped forward with his chest puffed out. 

"Hey let's all just calm down. Obviously this is a touchy subject for everyone, so let's just drop it." Sam crammed himself between you and Dean. Trying to keep you guys from killing each other.

You backed down, keeping eye contact with Dean though. What problem did this guy have with you? It was getting a little annoying. You glanced at Sam and saw he was looking at Dean. Trying to still talk him down just by giving him a sad puppy dog look. 

"Whatever." Dean snarled, he grabbed his Luke warm beer and left the kitchen. 

"Well I can see you and Dean get along well." Bobby rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah. He's a real peachy guy." 

"He gets better. He just needs to get to know you more, to trust you." Sam explained. Still trying his best to keep the peace. It really was a sweet gesture. Sam was just too nice to be a hunter. 

"Sam I don't think he ever will trust me. I barely know you guys, like last time we ever saw each other we were probably 8 or something. Then there's the fact that we are all hunters. Hunters aren't really known for trusting people." 

"Well I can talk to him. You know? Like tell him you can be trusted. I mean for gods sake you know Bobby. You were just like us and stayed here while our dads hunted. He's going to come around one way or another, especially if your going to stick around and hunt with us." You couldn't help but shoot your glance back to Sams dreamy eyes. 

"Hunt with you guys?" Making sure you heard him right.

"Well yeah. I mean you kinda need us after the little incident in Indiana." Sam gave you a playful smile.

"What incident?" Bobby questioned you. You shrugged your shoulders and smiled back at Sam as you tried to slyly glide out of the kitchen to find Dean. 

You walked up the stairs and saw Dean standing by a window in what looked like a bedroom. You knocked on the door frame softly. Dean looked you over before turning back to look out the window. 

"What do you want?" Dean took a chug of his beer.

"You really want to know how my dad died?" You sat on the bed. Dean looked back at you with a curious expression before sitting on the bed next to you. 

"We were on a hunt. It was a vampire. We thought we had everything planned out, we did the research, we did everything right. But the night we went to kill him...that's when everything went to total shit. It's all my fault too. There was actually two vampires, I don't know how we missed it, but we did. One had gotten me. Decided to toy with my dad, distracting him from the other vamp that was coming up behind him. That's when it happened. The vamp bit him, it turned him. He managed to throw his machete just right and sliced the vamps head that had me. But the one that got my dad. That made him a monster. He bolted like the little bitch he was. I cradled him in my arms, trying to stop the blood but I couldn't. It was too late. That's when he told me to do it. Like it was nothing. Like I didn't have a choice. I took my machete and he had me..." Tears started to fill your eyes. You tried chocking out the words but they were stuck. You hadn't told anyone what really happened that night. Dean looked at you for the first time with emotion in his eyes. He pulled you into his arms and squeezed. You buried your head into his chest and sobbed. 

"It's okay," Dean calmly said while stroking your hair, "the past is in the past."


	4. Choices

You stayed nuzzled into Deans chiseled chest. Finally calming down. You sat there in his embrace, realizing this was the first time Dean had shown any type of affection for you. It was nice. This Dean seemed so sweet, so kind. Not as kind as his younger brother, but it was still nice. You finally pulled away, a bit embarrassed by all of your blubbering.  
"I'm sorry. I hate getting so worked up like that, it's embarrassing." You dabbed at some stray tears away, avoiding eye contact.  
"Hey I understand. Losing a parent is a hard thing, hell I've lost both. If I said it didn't make me emotional too I'd be lieing." You finally looked Dean in the eyes, seeing his bright green eyes. They almost looked heavy, like he was carring so many burdens. He looked at you in a different way now. Maybe Sam was right, all I had to do was gain deans trust for him to accept me.  
"So what made you decide to tell me, was it Sammy?" Dean asked curiously. You shook your head like you had just heard the most outrageous thing ever.  
"I just thought since I'll be hunting with you guys I shou-"  
"Wait what? Hunting with us?" Dean cut you off, sticking a hand up in a hault motion.  
"Um...yeah...Sam said-"  
"No. I don't care what Sam said. No. I'm not going to babysit you on every hunt. You almost got killed back in Indiana, and that was only one demon. I don't think you are cut out for this kid." You could feel your blood starting to boil. Your face felt like it was already beet red. Dean looked at you with cocked eyebrows, just waiting for you to blow. You held in your anger, trying to stay calm. Which wasn't too easy for you.  
"I'm a good hunter DEAN. I've just been a little off my game."  
"Yeah that's what I mean. You can't be off your game in this line of work. That's how you get killed."  
"I'm a big girl and I think I can decide for myself thanks." You gave Dean a smug look before jumping up off the bed. Not wanting to be left alone with him any longer.  
"Ha. That's cute, you thinking you get to decide on this. The answers no. It's just me and Sammy, we don't need a third person screwing stuff up and getting us killed too."  
You could feel tears welling up in your eyes, not knowing if it was from anger or deans little comment about getting people killed.  
"Hey look I'm sorry for that last comment (y/n), it's just-"  
Dean extended a hand to you but you swatted it away.  
"Fuck off Dean." You were monotone. You turned on your heel and stormed out of the room, stomping down the stairs. Almost like a 2 year old throwing a tantrum. Bobby and Sam watched your every move. You grabbed a beer from the fridge and plopped down on one of the hard kitchen chairs, taking a huge swig of beer. You gagged a bit at the bitter taste but swallowed, just wanting to drink your anger away. It wasn't the healthiest thing to do but hey it would work.  
"You know (y/n), when you all would be here when you were younger I would have to use the jaws of life to try and keep you and Dean from killing each other." Bobby tried lightening up the mood.  
"Really? I don't remember that." Sam laughed and leaned against the counter wanting to hear more.  
"Me neither." You took another gulp of the bitter beer.  
"Oh yeah, you two always got on each other's nerves. Pulling each other's hair, fighting over who had a better shot, anything you guys could compete about or bicker about! It was ridiculous. I mean I had to explain to both of yer dads why you both were covered in bruises when they would come back and get ya." You gave Bobby a slight smile. You could imagine your dads facial expressions when he'd hear how you got all the bumps and bruises. He would always smile and wink, kind of saying "atta girl" without moving his lips.  
"That honestly doesn't surprise me." Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled. We all turned to the door frame as we heard boots thudding against the hard wood floors. Dean stood in the door frame with a stern look.  
"Alright (y/n), I'll give you a choice. You can come with us on hunts but if you get yourself killed it's not gonna be on me OR you can stay with Bobby here and leave at anytime to go have a normal life filled with children, laundry, and other woman crap like that." You gave Dean a coy, playful smile.  
"Alright, looks like you guys have another partner." You winked at Dean as you took a long drink this time.


	5. Croatoan: part 1

That next morning you packed up a small bag. Bobby was sending you three to a town in Oregon. You threw your duffle bag then yourself into the back seat of the impala. Giving a deep sigh as Dean pulled the car away from one of the only places you thought as home.

"You okay?" Sam turned and asked me. You gave him a slight nod and stared out the window. Watching trees wiz by. It felt good to be with two other hunters on a case. Being alone really made you go crazy. The lonely motel nights, researching for hours, almost forgetting to ever sleep or eat. You didn't know how people did it so easily. Well most hunters didn't have anything else. They were always too caught up in either revenge or rage. You snapped out of your thought and looked at Dean and Sam in the front seats. You felt your heart flutter, how lucky could you be to team up with two great hunters you had grown up with? The universe was really working on your side lately, them both being handsome didn't hurt anything either.

"So what exactly did Bobby say was going on in this town?" Dean quiestioned, pulling you back out of your daze.

"He said a lot of omens and signs. Said he got a hunch from another hunter near that area." Sam re-explained to Dean. Dean noded his head and kept his stare on the road. Although you thought you had caught him glancing back at you. They were both acting strange, like they were keeping something to themselves.

* * *

You woke up and saw the Impala coming up to a small town, "River Grove Chamber of Commerce" was on a large sign. You stretched out a bit and cracked your neck from side to side. 

"It was there." Sam said calmly. You furrowed your eyebrows at how well he knew just where you guys needed to go. Before you could say anything though they hopped out of the impala. 

"Mornin," Dean greated an older black man that was messing with a fishing pole. Minding his own business. You jumped out of the back seat and followed after the two, you knew Dean was trying to give you the slip. Trying to make you sit and wait in the car like a good little girl. 

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yeah. Billy Gibbons, Frank Beard, and the newbie over there. US marshals." Dean and Sam flashed fake badges, acting cool and calm. You glared a bit at Dean, trying to keep your own composure though. Will he always refer to me like I'm a lost puppy.

"what's this about?" The man asked curiously.

"We're looking for someone," Dean pushed the badge back into his coat pocket. 

"A young man, young twenties. He'd have a thin scar right below his hair line." Sam explained the young man like he was right in front of him. You tried to act like you had heard this before. How the fuck did Sam know all of that? There's no way Bobby could have known that, right?

"what did he do?" The man seemed genuinely nervous for the young man. 

"Nothing! We're actually looking for someone else but we think this young man can help us." Sam finished.

"Yeah he's not in any trouble or anything, well not yet." Dean cocked his head a bit. Dean and the older black man shared an awkward stare. You jumped into the conversation and smiled sweetly.

"It would really make our jobs a lot easier sir if you could help us out." You batted your eyelashes. The man looked at all three of you, contemplating on what to do. You saw a familiar tattoo on the mans forearm and flashed a smile. "I think maybe you know who he is, master Sargent." He looked at you impressed and so did Sam and Dean. "My dad was in the core, he was a corporal." 

"What company?"

"Echo two one." You flashed the man a smile then gave the boys a playful grin.

"So can you help us?" Sam asked with doe like eyes. There was an awkward pause between all of us. The man looked as each over. 

"Dwayne Tanners got a scar like that. But I know him, good kid, keeps his nose clean." The man argued for the boy.

"Oh I'm sure he does," Dean gave a reassuring look. "Know where he lives?"

"With his family, up aspen way." The man said cautiously.

 "Thank you," Dean flashed a smile before he turned away. Sam and I followed closely behind. Sam catching up first with his long strides. You followed closely behind, taking in the beautiful view of the little town. It really was charming. Until you ran into Sam with a hard thud, before you could even apologize you saw they were staring at a pole. You peeked in front of Sam and gave them a cautious look.

"Croatoan?" Dean didn't seem to see why Sam and I were interested in the little carved word. 

"Did you ever open a book?" You asked a bit offended.

"Roanoke? Colony? Ring a bell?" Sam tried getting his brother to think before giving in to the answer. 

"(Y/n)'s right! Did you ever pay attention in history class?" Sam exclaimed. 

"Yeah..shot heard around the world...how a law becomes a bill." Dean fumbled with his words.  You couldn't help but laugh.

"Dean, that's not school. That was school house rock!" Sam said with a bit of disgust in his voice. Dean shrugged his shoulders without a care, or trying to act like he didn't care. 

"Roanoke was one of the first English colony's in America. Late 1500's." Sam started saying.

"oh yeah, the only word they left behind was a single word carved into a tree. Croatoan." You patted Dean on the back and smiled at him.

"there you go champ." You wrinkled your nose up playfully. Dean gave you playful grin before turning his attention back on his brother. Sam went back to explaining to his brother what could be happening. You should have been paying attention too but for some reason you caught yourself only looking at Dean. You hadn't really noticed how handsome Dean truly was. 

"Like your vision-" you heard Dean state.

"wait what? Vision? What the fuck is Dean talking about?" You turned your attention back to both of the boys. Sam glared at Dean and Dean just shrugged his shoulders like usual. 

"Well let's get to this kids place." Dean clapped his hands together and started walking away. Sam followed suit and you crossed your arms. 

"This conversation isn't over!" You called out to Dean and Sam.

"alright sweetheart." Dean called back to you like a parent calls back to their child. I was going to get some answers from them one way or another.

* * *

We stood in front of a semi nice house. Dean knocked on the door and cleared his throat. Probably thinking of something to say. A young man answered the door with a smile.

"Hi," Dean flashed his badge, "looking for Dwayne Tanner. He lives here right?" 

"Uh he's my brother." 

"Can we talk to him?" Dean asked.

"He's not here right now." 

"You know where he is?" 

"Yeah he went on a fishing trip!" The boy said without skipping a beat. 

"You'r parents home?" Sam asked suspicious of the boy.

"yeah they're inside!"

"Jake who is it?" You heard a mans voice call out from the house. Sam nodded his head toward the voice, staring back at the young man. An older man came to the door.

"US marshals sir, looking for your son Dwayne." Dean said casually. The conversation carried on and you looked around you. Not paying attention to the conversation between the boys and a couple of harmless people. You stepped of the porch and waited for the boys. They really didn't need your help with these folks. You saw the boys stepping down the porch stairs in unison. 

"So how did that go?" You asked. 

"Pretty creepy I'd say." Dean said looking around at his surroundings. Sam agreed. The boys then started making their way around the house. You rolled your eyes and ran to catch up. Sam motioned at you to duck under the Windows. Dean and Sam hogged the window staring in, obviously something was going on. Dean kicked in the door and Sam held his arm out, telling you to make sure you stayed close to him. You quickly drew out your gun and got ready for whatever was going to happen. The older man you had just saw came charging at you guys with a knife. The three of you unloaded a few bullets into him, then took aim on the younger boy. Missing he crashed through a window. You ran over to the woman tied up and took the gag out of her mouth. 

"It's okay now." You comforted her now.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Croatoan: Part 2

You pulled up to a small building, the woman was oddly calm even though her husband and son just flipped. It didn't seem right. Sam got out of the car and helped the woman out before you stepped out. He took the woman into the building calmly. Dean stepped out and stood next to you.  
"Something seem off to you?" Dean asked looking around the small town. You made eye contact and nodded your head.

"I don't like the feeling I'm getting in my stomach." You admitted. Dean shook his head and placed a hand on the small of your back, guiding you toward the building. He stayed out and got a few things from the trunk. A lovely Doctor greeted you by the door, looking puzzled by all the madness going on. Dean brought in Mr. tanners body and her look turned to worry. You made your way back to where Sam was with the Mrs.Tanner. She was crying, explaining to the doctor how she was attacked by her own family. Dean motioned us to go talk it over. I put my hand up and stayed put while they discussed things in the other room.

"Did there eyes look black or anything" you questioned while rudding her back in a soothing way. She shook her head and shuddered at the thought of them hurting her again. You gave a sympathetic smile and left the room to see what the boys thought.

"Maybe I'll go see if I can get some help, my partner will stick around." Dean put a hand of Sams shoulder.

"I'll go with you Dean." You crossed your arms and nodded to him. He knew you were going to put up a fight if he said no. He rolled his eyes and motioned you over with his hand. You gave him a smile and followed him out to the Impala. We drove down the road and I glanced over at him.

"Some weird shit is going on in that town...but I just can't put my finger on it." Dean thought aloud.

"We'll figure it out Dean." You assured him while you looked out the window, missing the glance he had given you again. Down the road a bit we stopped behind an empty car, right in the middle of the road.

"Stay in here." Dean looked at me sternly before hopping out of the Impala. You rolled your eyes and rested your chin on your hand. Looking out at the woods and glancing back at Dean to make sure he want going to get himself killed. Or worse. You saw him pick something up off the road. It looked like a knife but you really weren't sure what it was from back there. Dean came back and kept to himself. Only starting the car and driving on. Just when we thought things couldn't get worse we came up to a barricade of men with guns in the middle of the road.

"Dean?" You looked over at Dean, he could tell you were worried. He grabbed your hand and squeezed. An overwhelming feeling came over you but you couldn't quite describe it. Dean stopped the car and just starred At the men. Not noticing the man coming up beside us, slamming on the car door. We both jumped and Dean squeezed my hand again, this time for his own sake.

"Roads closed." The man said.

"Yeah I can see that, what's the problem?" Dean laughed.

"Quarantine." Was all he said, giving us both a blank expression.

"What is it?" I asked sheepishly. The man glanced at me, then back at Dean.

"Don't know. Something going around out there." He acted like it was just a case of the flu. Dean carried on the conversation. You could feel your heart racing. You kept your eyes on the group of men in front of you. Not trusting a word this man was saying. You felt Dean pulling his hand away from yours a bit. You felt yourself blush as you took your hand back into your lap.

"I'd sure appreciate it if you and your wife got out of the car for a quick minute." He flashed a fake smile. Dean laughed and put the car in reverse, the man grabbed him by the shirt and tugged. You grabbed Deans gun and jammed the end of it into the mans face making him let go. Rolling on the ground, as other men chased after the Impala and held their guns up. Shooting at us, trying to get a good aim. Dean sped off, not wasting anytime.

"What the fuck was that!?" You exclaimed, or yelled. You couldn't really tell at the moment.

"I don't know, but I don't think I want to ask them about it." Dean slowed up a bit at a stop sign looking around to see if he was followed. You breathed deeply and felt once again deans fingers laced with yours. Not remembering when you must of grabbed each other's hand. The town seemed almost still, until the black man from earlier jumped out of no where. He yelled at us to get out of the car.

"Don't worry sweetheart, stay right here just in case." Dean got out of the car, talking the man down. They both raised their weapons. Questioning if one or the other was infected. You jumped out of the car.

"Stop it both of you! Obviously neither of you are infected. Now get back in the fucking car before one of those monsters catches up!" You yelled at them. They stared at you stunned then both nodded, retreating to the car. You crawled into the backseat and waited for them to get back in. They both held their guns up, still not trusting either man. You rolled your eyes and waited to get back to the small office. The impala slowly rolled back to its original parking spot. You climbed out quickly and ran in. Not wanting to stay out in the open for too long. You sat down in one of the office chairs. Resting your head in your hands. Maybe Dean was right, maybe you wernt cut out for all of this. You were having such a hard time, being brave. Killing. Talking to witnesses. It was getting to be a bit too much. Then you heard a young man yelling. "Please let me in!" You looked over at the black man and then back at the front door. You both ran over and unlocked it, letting the frantic man in. "Doc we need you to check him over." I called out. The doctor ran out and led him back to her office. "That's Dwayne." You nodded to Dean and Sam. You had noticed the faint scar on his hair line.

* * *

"where's my parents?" Dwayne asked frantically. 

"Well this is awkward."Dean whispered. Sam and I gave Dean a harsh look. The doctor bent down and noticed he was bleeding. A cut in his jeans, with blood staining his clothing. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to make the wrong move. 

"Tie him up." Dean told the older black man. You looked at everyone then stepped out of the room. Making sure the front door was still clear and that no one else was trying to get in. Dean and Sam stepped out with you. Arguing about the young boy. 

"Wait. You DONT want him tied up Sam? He has a cut. I  don't want to take a chance on me getting shot thanks." You put your hands on the hips.

"I'm agreeing with (y/n) on this. I'm not going to wait for him to hulk out on everyone. No thanks." Dean walked away. Sam watched his brother, an annoyed expression over his face. 

"You really want to take the chance?" You asked Sam. 

"Yeah. I'd be willing to risk it." He admitted. "I don't like what's happening to my brother. He might kill an innocent man and he doesn't even care. Hell, he's acting like one of those things out there!" Sam exclaimed. You put a hand on Sams shoulder and gave a warm smile.

"I'll keep an eye on both of them and make sure Dean doesn't do anything rash. Okay?" Sam nodded and looked in the direction Dean had went. You knew he was worried for his brother. Not paying attention you never noticed Dean had locked you both in the room. You jiggled the handle. Looking up at Sam, you felt your stomach drop. 

"Shit, Dean no! Don't do it!" Sam yelled pounding on the door. You searched the room for anything to try and break the glass or the door down. Befpre we could do anything Dean came back unlocking the door not saying anything. You gave Sam a look and followed after Dean. You knew Sam could talk his brother down better but you also knew Dean wouldn't completely listen to Sam. 

"Dean...you want to talk about it." I asked shyly, watching the scruffy man sit with his head hanging. 

"About what (y/n)? There's really nothing to talk about?" You could tell he was trying to get you to leave. Wanting to be by himself, you knew being alone was one of the worst things to do to anyone though. You sat down in front of him on the floor. Looking up at him waiting for a reaction. He shook his head and chuckled. 

"You really are persistent. There's nothing to talk about okay. I just didn't do it. Sammy got in my head and well...I couldn't do it. If he turns on all of us though...that guilt will be on my shoulders." Dean admitted. Showing his vulnerable side. 

"No one would blame you Dean. I promise." Dean looked at you and smiled. Not a cocky, playful smile but a warm, genuine smile. The charming Dean Winchester was really starting to get to you. 

* * *

You left the boys to talk while they made some type of bombs. They needed some brother bonding time.

"Hey (y/n), can you get us some more gauze?" Sam asked with a sweet smile. You gave him a wink and stepped out of the room. You stepped into the examine room and saw the young blonde nurse. 

"How you holding up?" You smiled while grabbing some supplies for the boys. 

"Fine, it will all be over soon enough." You heard the door lock and you looked back at the young girl. "I've been waiting for this the whole time. First you, then sam." She screamed and slammed you against the wall, knocking supplies down. She sliced open your skin and then hers. Dripping her blood into the cut. You heard the door crash against the wall and heard someone fire off a few shots. This couldn't be happening. Why did these things always happen to you. 

 

 

 


	7. Croatoan: Part 3

Tears stained my cheeks as I looked at the cut on my forearm and then the dead nurse laying next to me. Dean and Sam were standing over you, worry covered their expressions. I couldn't speak. No words were coming to mind. Just the constant thought of 'Why me? Why like this?' running through my head. Not missing a beat. Sam leaned over offering a hand. "Stay away!" You screamed, remembering how she said it would first be you, then Sam. You couldn't do that to him. Not Sam. Not after he convinced Dean to even let you tag along. I couldn't believe I had fucked everything up once again.

"She's been infected." The older black man said looking over the scene that had unfolded. Dean and Sam glanced at each other. As I sat there on the cold floor, not even knowing that I as still crying.

* * *

everone starred at me as I sat on the examining table. Eyes watched my every move. I couldn't take it. The stares. The whispers from the surviving town members. 

"Doctor aren't you going to check her?" Dean said with furry in his eyes and rage in his voice. 

"She doesn't need to! You saw what happened! She bled on (y/n)!l the black man yelled.

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?" The doctor asked as calmly as she could. 

"come on! Of course it did!" I couldn't even get a breath out before the older black man yelled out at everyone.

"We don't know that yet," Dean yelled back. You knew he felt guilty. He had told you before you even left he didn't want to babysit you. Now here you were, infected. 

"We can't take a chance!" Dwayne pipped up. 

"She's my...friend. So I decide." Dean said sternly. Glaring at the two men. "No body is shooting her. No one is going to even touch her." You blocked out there arguing. Trying to think to yourself. Just trying to stay calm. Finally you spoke up, not being able to hear them discuss your fate any longer.

"Dean, it's okay. They are right." You almost whispered. "I'm infected. I'm a liability. Just give me a knife or a gun and I'll take care of it myself." 

"Forget it." Dean frowned. 

"I'm infected! You heard her. Its me, then it's Sam. We can't let Sam get hurt. He's your brother! Just let me go Dean. Then you guys can go back to being just the two of you. You won't have to babysit me anymore." You could feel a single tear fall from your cheek. Trying to seem tough really wasn't working out. Dean looked away defeated and hurt by what you said. Dean threw his car keys at the others. 

"Take my car. Get out of here, go somewhere safe." Sam looked at his brother. Dean caught the look. "I promised Bobby id keep (y/n) safe...I have to at least try." 

"I'm staying too Dean." Sam argued and sat down next to me on the examine table. Dean didn't argue.  The rest of the group hurried out, not looking back for anything. 

"I'm so sorry," the doctor looked at us three. "Thank you for everything." You didn't look up at her. You sat there. Waiting for your fate. You heard the door close and lock. 

"Please Dean, just let me go. Save you and sam. You guys can keep going. Help others. I don't have anything else to live for. My fathers dead because of me and I really don't want your blood on my hands...figuritvly and literally." You joked, trying to lighten the mood. Dean didn't say anything he just paced the room a bit. Sam rubbed your back soothingly. Not even worried about the monster you were about to become.

"Listen (y/n), I don't know about Sammy but I'm tired of this. Tired of this job...tired of this life." Sam and I stared back at Dean.

"This is you giving up?" Sam asked disgusted. Dean ignored him for a minute, avoiding the answer.  

"I'm tired of putting innocent people like (y/n) in danger." 

"Excuse me, but I'm not innocent. I know the risks Dean. I'm not oblivious to this life. Please don't give up because some bitch infected me because we didn't know she had it. You two make this world safer to live in. Don't punish the whole world just because I'm an idiot." You pleaded with Dean but he didn't budge. He sat there with his gun in hand. You all sat in silence. Until you heard a knock at the door, you looked up and saw the doctor frantically knocking on the window. Dean turned his attention to the door unlocking it quickly and opening it, seeing what the doctor wanted.

"You guys need to come see this." The three of you glanced at each other before following her lead. The Town was silent, there was no one to be seen or heard.

"There's no one. It's like they all...vanished." 

* * *

It had been five hours and your blood was still clean. Not a trace of the infection. No one could explain it, but you knew there had to be some kind of catch. Sam and Dean were outside by the Impala waiting for you to be done with the Doctor. You saw Dean leaning against the black beauty, jumping up quickly when he saw you come out of the office. 

"So is she alright?" Sam asked quickly. 

"There's no trace of the infection. I'd say somehow she's clean." The doctor explained. They both looked at you curiously, knowing that this probably wasn't the end of it either. You wished the Doctor luck and climbed into the Impala silently. 

"I don't like this outcome. Something doesn't feel right." Sam looked over at Dean. You shrank into the backseat trying to hide from them, even though it was impossible. Dean glanced at you in the rear view mirror. Staying silent, only giving you concerned looks. 

"Let's just go get something to eat. I'm starved." You knew Dean avoiding the subject all together wasn't a good sign. We drove to the next town over, parking by a large lake. Dean got out first, sitting on the hood of the car. Sam looked back at you and gave you a sympathetic smile. "I'm gonna go pick up some food for all of us." Sam called out to you and Dean as he scooted out of his spot. You stayed in the spot. Not wanting to move. 

"You going to stay in the car forever?" Dean called out as he popped open a bottle. You sighed and reluctantly slid out of the back seat. Dean handed you a bottle and you sat down on the hood right beside him. 

"Dean...I don't want you to think you have to take care of me. If that stuff ever happens again I want you to just let me go. Save you and Sam. I mean come on, you don't even know me Dean." You took a gulp of the somehow cold beer. 

"You know what (y/n)...I know more than you think. I do remember being at Bobbys with you when we were little. I remember it all. I used to pick on you all the time, pushing your buttons just to see you get so worked up. I do know you,  (y/n). Now I will do everything in my power to make sure you stay safe." You couldn't help but stare at Dean. Blushing a deep pink. Dean kept his stare over he lake, drinking his beer every now and then. You smiled to yourself and scooted a bit closer toward Dean, not too noticeably. Dean put his arm around your waist and pulled you even closer to him. Keeping you in a warm embrace.

 

 


	8. Secrets

You gazed adoringly at Dean. His emerald green eyes never leaving the view of the lake. You could hear Sams thudding foot steps approaching and Dean slyly unwrapped his arm from you. 

"So ready to tell me what's the matter with you?" Sam asked. I looked at him puzzled, he shook his head and nodded toward Dean. 

"Nothing Sammy. Not now." Dean glanced at you. Sam didn't seem to care this time. 

"No tell me. If she's gonna be around she's going to find out eventually." Sam yelled, pointing in my direction. Dean looked at Sam and reluctently sighed. 

"Before dad died he told me something. Something about you. He said to watch out for you. Take care of you." Dean was holding something back. 

"He's told you that a million times." 

"This time it was different. He said I had to save you." 

"From what."

"he didn't say. But...he said I might have to kill you. He said I might have to KILL you Sammy." You could hear Dean choking back tears. Sam looked distraught not wanting to believe what he had heard. You watched their argument escalate. Watching them bicker and yell at each other. Both close to crashing. 

"Is this about the visions?" You asked sheepishly. They both turned to you. Almost like they forgot you were even there. Sam nodded, keeping his eyes focused on Dean now. You froze. Remembering the demon. The one the guys saved you from. Remembering how he said he didn't want to kill you. That didn't sound like a demon at all to you. You contemplated saying anything. 

"I'm not the only one having weird things happening Dean. (Y/n) is immune to some demon disease! Are we not going to talk about that!?" Sam yelled, you could see the veins in his neck popping out. You sunk back a bit, trying to steer clear from being the topic of conversation. 

"It's not about (y/n) Sammy. It's about you right now." Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You're pissed at me and that's fine. I deserve it. But leave her out of this." You could tell Dean thought it was just as strange. Luckily he wanted to keep this between him and Sam. 

"Now we're going to lay low until our next move. Until we know what to do next." Dean informed us calmly. 

* * *

It had been an awkward drive to the next town over. No one spoke a word. It was probably for the best, Sam and Dean seemed tense and uneasy. You wanted to stay clear of being the topic of strange happenings. As we settled into the new motel room, Sam said nothing. He grabbed a bag and drink. 

"I'm going for a walk." He declared. Dean didn't say a word back and let him leave. Deciding the space might be good for them. 

"You're just going to let him leave. After that big long talk about 'staying low' to Sam. That doesn't make any sense." You sarcastically laughed. Dean raised his eyebrows and glanced at you. 

"Can we just drop it please." Dean growled. You rolled your eyes and grabbed the tv remote. Flipping past every channel. You groaned as you started to flip past the same channels again. 

"I'm sorry princess is this room not to your liking." Dean chuckled at his own humor. 

"Sorry I don't enjoy static." You rolled your eyes. Dean chuckled again and headed to the door. 

"Wait, where are you going?" You called out. 

"I was just going to go see if Sammy was heading back yet. Why?" Dean asked standoffish. You shook your head and kept your eyes on the blank tv. Dean sighed deeply and sat on the edge of your bed. He gave you sincere look, hoping you would open up without him asking. 

"I don't like to be alone okay." You furrowed your eyebrows. "I just think, what if someone or something shows up and I can't protect my self again." I admited. Dean motioned me to join him on the edge of the bed. I scooted down till my legs were planted on the floor. Dean turned my chin so I was looking into his gorgeous green eyes. 

"Now listen to me. Sammy and I won't let anything ever get you. We will have your back and you'll have ours. I promise I'll never let anything hurt you (y/n)." Your eyes were glued to Deans. You could feel your heart racing from being so close to him. You saw him glance quickly down at your lips. You didn't make a move. You just kept starring at him. Waiting to see what he was going to do. 

Finally Dean crashed his lips against yours. Cupping your face in his hands and deepening the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Wanting to feel his chest pressed against yours. He broke away and you both gasped. 

"Man, I've been wanting to do that since the first time you talked back to me." Dean smirked. You couldn't help but giggle.

"So what made you stop?" You smirked back and Dean smiled pulling you back to him for another passionate kiss. 

 


	9. Where's Sammy?

Dean tried guiding you up the bed farther. Kissing you along your jaw and down your neck. You could feel him rudding against you as he climbed on top of you. 

"Dean...wait." You moaned. Dean broke away and narrowed hai eyebrows.

"what?" He asked sternly. Obviously upset I had stopped the moment. 

"I don't think I'm ready to do...that. Besides what about Sam?" 

"Ehh I'm not really into the brother stuff." Dean joked and you playfully slapped his chest. 

"You know what I mean! I don't want him walking in on us, that would just make everything weird. And honestly...I don't want you thinking that I'm easy to get in bed with." You explained. You knew he would obey your wish, even if he knew you weren't giving your exact reason. Dean wouldn't think you were easy. That fact was that you had never had sex. Sure, you had gotten to second base a few times but you had never gone all the way. Dean climbed off of you reluctently. Ugh, why did he have to make you feel terrible about it. You turned in your spot and rested your head against the pillow. Before drifting off you felt Dean lay next you, draping an arm around your side, pulling you close to his body.

* * *

Dean kept his eyes on the road, going 10 over the speed limit. One of the many cell phones rang violently, Dean didn't hesitate and flipped it open. It must have been Ellen, with information on Sams whereabouts. It had been a few weeks since Sam left us at the last motel. Wondering if something bad had happened to him. 

"Got it." Dean flipped the phone shut and didn't say a word to you. 

"Did she find Sam, is he okay?" You asked quietly. Treading lightly on the subject. 

"He's in Laffyete, Indiana. I really hope he's still okay." Dean wouldn't look at you. You could only imagine the thoughts running through his head at that moment. You tried your best to relax, knowing that Dean wasn't in the mood for conversation. He hadn't really talked to you since he found out Sam bailed on us. He didn't blame you did he? For stopping him that night, distracting him. It was eating you up inside.

* * *

Dean shook your shoulders, trying to get you out  of a deep sleep. You swatted him away and rubbed your eyes, trying to adjust your eyesight to the sun. 

"Hey sammys more than alright. He's in this motel with a chick!" Dean seemed proud of his little brother. You rolled your eyes and sat up in your seat. Trying to get your legs unstuck from the leather. You looked over at Dean and saw him watching the motel intently. 

"Should we crash their party?" Dean winked at you. Before you could answer you heard the crashing of glass. Dean was out of the Impala already, looking for the cause of the random gun fire. You stayed put till you could see the bullets weren't whizzing by into the room any longer. You jumped out off our seat and ran into the occupied room. 

"Are you guys okay?" You ran over to Sams side, he looked bewildered. Either from seeing you or the gunfire...probably both. 

"Um yeah...(y/n)? What-how-?" You didn't let him finish though. You placed a finger to his lips and he looked at you concerned. You weren't sure if it was safe yet to venture. You glanced over at the woman he had with him. When the coast seemed clear you finally helped them both up.

"sorry we had to ruin your good time." You apologized. The girl laughed and shook her head.

"Oh no it's not like that, I-" Sam cut her off though.

"where's my brother?" Sam quiestioned you. 

"I saw him run toward the other building. Looked like the gun fire was coming from the roof top. He's probably up there trying to kill the bastard." the three of you made the way to some stairs, leading up to a roof. There was no sign of Dean anywhere. You could feel a knot tightening in your stomach. Sam walked to edge and bent over, picking up a shell. Then Sams phone rang. You watched him flip it open eagerly. It must have been Dean. You knew something was wrong. 

"Who was it?" The girl asked curiously. 

"It was my brother. He's in trouble, he gave me a code word." Sam looked at you with sad doe eyes. You ran a hand through your long (y/h/c), taking a deep breath. "Nothing bad is going to happen to him (y/n). We're going to get him back. I swear." You nodded in agreement. Sam didn't know about the kiss you had shared with Dean. He was mostly talking aloud for his own sanity too. Sam pulled you in for a hug, you gave in knowing he needed it just as much. 

"Are you guys like FBI agents or something." The girl interrupted us and I couldn't help but laugh at her accusation. 

"Ha. Sometimes." You winked at Sam and he couldn't help but laugh. You noticed his cheeks turn a slight pink. 

"Come on, let's go get prepared. We don't know what we will be up against when we go get Dean." Sam started walking toward the stairs and you nodded for the strange girl to go ahead. Tonight can't come soon enough. Ty just wanted to get Dean back. 

 

 


	10. Leaving

You and Sam approached the run down, vacant house. If you could even call it a house now. 

"I want you to wait back here (y/n), I can't have you getting hurt or captured too." Sam tried giving you his signature puppy dog look. 

"No, I'm coming with." You protested. Stepping in front of him, making your way to one of the boarded up windows. Sam knelt down a bit to peak through it with you. There he was. Dean was tied to a chair and gagged. You covered your mouth, trying to keep in any whimpers. Sam gave you a concerned look and nodded toward the back of the place. Knowing there was someone watching the front door, expecting you and Sam to burst in. You followed Sam quietly to the back. Watching him unlock the door with a pick. Making sure not to step on the trip wire in front of him. He threw a boot setting it off, waiting to go grab it. You could hear a muffled yell, you knew it had to be Dean. Sam pressed his fingers to his lips, telling you to make sure to be quiet as he took the boot and threw it set off a second wife. You covered your ears and looked away from the explosion. 

"Sorry Dean." The mans voice sounded monotone. Sam held me against the wall with one arm, trying to keep us out of sight from the black man coming around the corner. Sam put the gun up and inched closer behind the man. Motioning with his hand for me to find Dean. 

"Drop the gun." Sam growled. I had never heard his voice so gruff and deep. I ran around the corner and saw Dean still tied up. His eyes showed he was oddly calm. You pulled his gag off and quickly started untieing the ropes on his wrists. You didn't say a word and neither did he. You two worked in unison to get him free. Hearing Sam and the other man crashing around in the other room. Sam finally strolled in. Blood covering his face. Dean had rage in his eyes now. We all strolled out of the house like it was nothing. Still keeping silent. Bullets whizzed by your face making you duck out of instant. Running for a set of bushed to hide behind.

"you call this taken care of Sammy?" Dean yelled as they followed me. We ducked behind the bush and tried dodging the mad men's bullets.

"what the hell are we doing on this one?" Dean asked nervously.

" Just trust me on this one!" Sam watched the scene unfold in front of us. Cop cars sped I front of the man. Officers jumping out, arming themselves and yelling at the black man. You gave a smirk to Sam and noticed Dean enjoying the scene in front of him. 

"Anonymous tip." Sam beamed. 

"You're fine, outstanding citizen Sam." Dean played along. Proud of his brother. 

"So who the fuck was that?" You whispered. 

"Names Gordon. Real piece of work. We had left him tied up at different hunt, he's a real nut job." Dean explained. Waiting to see the cops disappear one by one. 

* * *

We sat in the Impala. Sam tried calling Ava, the girl from earlier, again. Getting her voicemail. He hung the phone up and looked back at you, you could tell he thought something was up. 

"Dude if you ever take off like that again-" 

"what, you'll kill me?" Sam laughed, not letting Dean finish his sentence. "Alright, so where to next?" 

"Amsterdam." Dean stated like it was normal.

"what? Amsterdam?" You quiestioned him. Looking just as confused as Sam. 

"What about the job?"Sam questioned his brother, trying to see what he was getting at. 

"Screw the job! I'm sick of the job anyway. We don't get paid,we don't get thanked. Only thing we get is bad luck." Dean scowled. 

"Hey you got me from a hunt. Is say that's good luck." You nudged deans shoulder but he ignored your comment. 

"Come on dude, you're a hunter! It's what you were meant to do." Sam tried to reason with Dean, but it wasn't working at all. He had his mind set. The brothers argued. Speaking of Sams "destiny" and how they couldn't run from it. Calling each other bitch and jerk like usual. You smiled at the brotherly scene. It was sweet in its own way. Sam pulled his phone out again, dialing Ava religiously. 

"Calling that girl again? You sweet on her or something?" Dean smiled. 

"She's engaged Dean." You rolled your eyes. 

"So? What's the point in saving the world if you can't get a little nookie once in a while?" He was smiling ear to ear just thinking about it. You scoffed in disgust and he glanced back at you in the rear view mirror. Sam flipped his phone shut, looking more and more concerned. 

"What?" Dean could tell Sam was feeling nervous. 

"just a feeling..." 

* * *

You pulled up to little blue house. It was the address Ava had given Sam. There was cars parked out in front, but it was dead silent. 

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Sam called out, holding his flashlight up in the air as we searched the home.  You took off in your own direction. You peaked into the bedroom and dropped your flashlight. A man laid lifeless, covered in blood in a large bed. The boys must have heard your flashlight because they rushed in, thinking it was you who was in trouble.

"oh my god." Sam said looking over the body. The three of you looked over the room, knowing that Ava was long gone. But hopefully not dead.

* * *

 

You sat on the hard motel bed. Looking down at your feet, waiting for one of the guys to say anything. 

"I'm gonna go grab some food." Dean grabbed his coat and headed for the door. 

"I'll join you." You jumped off the bed.

"no." Dean simply stated as he opened the door.

"Excuse me but I'm going to go." Dean glanced at Sam and rolled his eyes. 

"Fine. Whatever." Dean walked out of the room and you followed quickly slamming the door behind you. 

"What the fuck is your problem?" You slammed your car door and glared at Dean. "A few weeks ago you were making out with me and now you barely look at me!" Dean didn't answer you. He sped the car off looking for any time of fast food restaurant. You could feel your body heating up with rage. Dean pulled into a fast food joint going toward the drive through. You pushed the steering wheel making Dean slam on his breaks in a parking spot. 

"What the hell (y/n)!?" Dean yelled at you, frustrated with your antics. You were going to give up until he told you what you wanted. You looked at Dean with pleading eyes. 

"Sammy has the hots for you." Dean finally  admitted. "He told me at Bobbys before we left for Oregon. Then I broke his trust and I kissed you, I gave in to my own selfish desires." 

"So never wanted to kiss me? You don't really like me?" You could feel your eyes tearing up. 

"It's not like that, I just can't-"

"You just can't be with me because your afraid to tell your brother...I get it." You couldn't hold back the tears now. Dean kept his stare on the steering wheel. You shook your head and tried to keep yourself from crying anymore. "Well don't worry about it. You don't have to tell him anything." You opens the car door and climbed out. Slamming the door behind you, walking to front door of the restaurant. Leaving Dean alone in the impala. You just needed to start over.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

You sat in the cold jail cell. The law had finally caught up with you. You had plenty of outstanding warrants from when you hunted with your father. Some for murder, others just petty crimes. If they knew the truth though they would have let you go in an instant. They were only holding you though for a short time. Soon the FBI would be transporting you, making your life a real living hell.

"Looks like you got a couple of pals coming." An officer winked as he slid the other cells door open.

"Oh good. I was hoping I'd get to spend the night with some criminals." You smiled sarcastically. Making the officer chuckle, only at his own humor though. You heard the clicking of footsteps and chains rattling coming down the hall. Boy, these guys must be in some deep shit. You kept to yourself though, picking at your nails. Avoiding any and all contact with the criminals.

"Alright. All of you play nice now." The FBI agent chuckled and slammed the cell door. Walking back out with 4 other officers.

"No promises!" You called out to all of the officers.

"I'm with her." You heard an all to familiar voice. You looked up slowly to see Dean smiling at you from the cell right next to yours. You felt butterflies in your stomach turn to rage as you remembered the last moment you two had shared.

"(Y/n)! Is that you? Oh my gosh it's been months!" Sam exclaimed looking you over. He sounded cheery for the predicament he was in, but I guess you were in the same boat.

"Not long enough." You mumbled through a fake smile.

" Why did you go?" Sam genuinely wanted to know.

"Just some personal reasons." You kept it short and sweet. Dean looked away, feeling guilty for being the reason. Sam dropped the conversation. He could tell you didn't want to talk much. You looked the boys over. Sams hair had gotten longer and he looked even taller. Dean looked the same. Just as handsome as the last time you saw him. Dean caught your stare and gave you a quick smile. The FBI agent made his way back, not paying attention to you at all. You ignored their conversation, keeping to yourself. Waiting for the agent to leave. Trying to think of your own escape. Another man made his way over to the Winchesters cell. He was tall and looked clean cut. Another agent probably. You listened to them bicker and tease until you heard a shot and splatter against the wall. You watched Dean fall back on the bed injured.

"Dean!" You yelled out. Sam grabbed the mans hand and gun. Beginning an excercism on the possessed man. You ran to the cell wall you shared with the boys.

"Dean please say something." You pleaded him.

"I'm okay." Dean yelled to you. The demon exited the poor soul, leaving the mans body to drop to the floor. Officers ran in, screaming at Sam to put the gun down.

"He didn't do anything!" You yelled out. The officers only ignored you. Listening to the agents Walkie talkie. Everyone left. Leaving you alone with the boys again. Sam tended to deans wound. Looking it over. 

"What the hell is happening?" You ran your fingers through your hair, pacing around the jail cell. "And how the fuck did we end up in the same jail at the same exact time. Something doesn't feel right." 

"You can say that again princess." Dean winced as Sam poked and prodded his gunshot wound. You glared at him, feeling your cheeks burn.

"Don't you fucking call me princess." You growled. Sam looked at you with wide eyes. 

"Woah (y/n), what happened to you?" Sam looked at, actually more like studied you.

"Why don't you ask your brother." You couldn't look away from Dean. He glared back at you, not looking away. Sam looked at both of you, until he saw a figure over in the corner. It was the young secretary, huddling in the corner with a rosary in hand. All of you stopped in your tracks. 

"Hey...could you please get us a towel. Just to clean my brothers wound." Sam pleaded with puppy dog eyes. She looked hesitant but she obeyed. Slowly inching over to the cell, towel and rosary in hand. She got close enough for Sam to grab her, roughly taking the items he wanted, making the girl scream. An officer ran in threatening to shoot. 

"Do that again and I will shoot you. And not in the arm, got it?" He was stern. Sam nodded. The officer turned and led himself and the young girl, Nancy I think, out of the cell block. Once they were gone Sam held up the rosary, leaving us some hope. 

"Now what?" You sat down on your hard cot, watching the brothers prepare in their cell. 

"We wait." Sam explained. Dean didn't say a word, he wouldn't even look at you. This was going to be a long night.


	12. Hello Darkness

It seemed like the three of you were waiting forever, wondering if the next person to walk through was a demon or not. You sat in silence, not wanting to speak a word to the boys. You had been doing so well on your own...well you were doing okay. Getting caught by the police really wasn't your favorite thing in the world. The fat sherif walked in and unlocked the boys cell, stepping in.

"come on. Time to go." He looked tired, almost beat from all of the excitement his little town had gotten the other day. The boys looked at him curious and cautiously. Until the black FBI agent, Hendrickson you had heard the boys call him, walked up to the cell. 

"What are you doing?" He asked the sherif. 

"I'm not letting these to criminals stay in here anymore, I want them gone!" The sherif pleaded. Hendrickson raised his gun and put a bullet through the poor officers chest, making you jump from your bed. 

"He's a demon Sam." You yelled out. Sam didn't hesitate, he grabbed hendricksons posses body and dunked in in the holy water filled toilet beginning his excercism. Dean raised his gun at the officer running in, making sure Sam had enough time to do it. 

"It's too late, they are coming." The demon gasped his last breath before exiting. The officer and Nancy looked at the three of you bewildered. 

"Is he still alive?" You quiestion the boys, watching to see if Hendricksons body would budge. Before the boys could answer the man gasped for breath, sitting up with a glint of fear in his eyes. 

"Is that all you buddy?" Dean asked. 

"I...I shot the sherif didn't I?" Hendrickson looked at the floor, fright flooding his eyes now. Dean smiled a bit.

"but you didn't shoot the deputy." He smiled widely at his own humor. 

"Oh real smooth." You rolled your eyes and Sam gave Dean a harsh look. 

"I mean I felt fine and then-" 

"Let me guess big black cloud?" You raised your eyebrows. "Jammed right down your thought?" He nodded, not sure how you could know such details. 

"You were possessed." Sam simplified for the man. 

"Possessed?" 

"That's what it feels like, now you know." Sam shrugged. 

"Isn't that the biggest I told you so ever." Dean said smuggle, holding the agents gun out to him. He took it back slowly, looking embarrassed by this new enlightenment. 

"Officer Damichi. Keys." He ordered and had the boys I cuffed and freed. 

"Wow wait a minute! I'm still over here!" You called out. 

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Dean smirked. Sam gave Dean a coarse look. 

"She's with us, she's a hunter too." Sam explained to Hendrickson. He nodded and ordered the officer to open the cell door up. 

"Fucking finally." You whined, then shot Dean a dirty look. He rolled his eyes and all of you stepped out into the office. 

* * *

The three of you had come up with a plan. Lining each entrance with a devils trap and salt. Working in unison once again. You didn't speak a word to the boys though. Only making some conversation with Sam once in while. Mostly keeping to yourself though. You didn't want to get attached to the boys again, it was just too hard to be around Dean. Your thought were interrupted when Dean come back in the building yelling, warning all of us that something was coming. You poured your salt like the rest of the way on the window in front of you. Running back to the middle of the department, just in time to meet everyone else as a dark cloud filled every window. All of you were silent, watching and waiting to see when it would all be over. Finally a sudden peace come over the building, bringing in some light from the moon. 

"Everyone okay?" Sam asked. Dean reached in a small bag and pulled out a few necklaces. 

"Put these on, they will keep you from getting possessed." Dean explained. 

"What about you three?" Hendrickson quiestioned. The three of you lifted or shifted your shirts, showing a tattoo that resembled the pendent Dean had just given everyone. 

"Smart." The agent nodded, impressed with all of you. Everyone kept to themselves. You could only imagine the thoughts running through everyone's heads. You loaded some salt into your gun, making sure you were prepared for anything. 

"Can I join you?" The young woman Nancy popped her head around the corner. You gave her a smile, something everyone could use right now. "So how long have you known about...all of this?" She asked intrigued and scared. You looked up at her, she had to be only 20 or so. Still pretty young. 

"My whole life. My dad used to hunt these things growing up." You explained to her.

"what about your mother?" She asked. The word mother struck you like lightning. You hadn't talked about your mother in years. 

"Um she passed away when I was younger." Nancy could tell it was a touchy subject, she fiddled with the pendant Dean gave her and looked around.

"how long have you known those guys out there? It seems like you know them at least." You exhaled sharply and looked at her. 

"Basically I knew them when we were younger. We hung out at the same places when our dads worked together. I lost touch with them after I turned 10, then ran into them a few months ago." 

"Lost touch?" She seemed intrigued, probably just trying to get her mind off the demons outside. But her question peaked your interest.

"yeah...I don't know why though. It was like one day I just never saw them again. My dad didn't even take me back to his friends place ever again. We just all up and left, going separate way." You had never given that any thought, but it made you curious. How did you lose contact all those years ago? And why? You had forgotten that Nancy was even in the room with you until you heard her speak.

"Thats Jenna!" She seemed puzzled. Sam approached her, looking out into the moon lit parking lot. There was dozens of people out there.

"That's not Jenna anymore." You could see what he meant, all of them had black piercing eyes. Only meaning one thing. 

"So that's where all that black smoke went?" Nancy said what all of you were thinking. Sam nodded and went to go find Dean. You learned out the window by Nancy. Trying to keep calm, but you had never seen this many demons at one time. How whee you going to get out of this one?

 


	13. She's a What?

As you looked out the window, trying to count as many bodies as you could see you heard a crash. It almost sounded like glass shattering, but you had sealed up every window with salt so how could that even be possible? You ran toward the noise, seeing everyone gathered by the break room.

"How do we kill it?" You heard Hendrickson ask frantically.

"We don't." Sam sounded sheepish. You peered into the room seeing a demon stuck in the Devils trap. You pushed yourself into the room. Giving Dean a disgusted look. He looked away, obviously this wasn't his idea. 

"You don't?" You questioned Sam. He was like a total stranger now, not wanting to kill the demon. 

"Hey (y/n), heard a lot about you," the demon saw you glance at Dean and Sam, "Oh not from these idiots. You get talked about an awful lot on hell." She smiled. "So you gonna let me out or what?" She glared at Sam. He obeyed her command and scrapped off a part of the trap, letting her walk out of the room. Acting as if she had been here the whole time. One by one people followed. Curious as to what Sam was thinking. Dean tried shimming past you but you put your hand out, stopping him in his tracks. 

"I leave and you guys replace me with a demon?" You pushed Dean. 

"It's not like that-"

"Save the excuses, after we get out of this mess I don't want to see either of you again." You stormed out of the room. Furious by the Winchesters stupidity. They were going to get themselves killed by other demons or worst other hunters if they kept ties to that demon. You watched as everyone gathered in the main office part of the small building, casually talking to the woman...if you could even call it that. 

"New up and comer wants Sams testicles on a stick." The demon smiled sarcastically. You felt like you were going to vomit, until you finally processed what she said. What was Sam up to? 

"What's his name?" Dean stared her down. 

"Not a he, a her. Her names Lilith." Sam kept quiet, you could see deans blood boiling. 

"You knew about this?" Dean raised his eyebrows. 

"You can fight later about this. Just hand me the colt." She looked at the boys. The colt was something you had heard about. It was only a legend though, a tale hunters told each other. But it seemed all to real now. Dean caught your look. Staring at you for what seemed like minutes but was only seconds. "Where's the colt?" She now demanded. 

"It got stolen." Sam mumbled. Dean looked away, wanting to avoid his brother getting yelled at. The demon rolled her eyes and got up.

"Ruby." Sam said in a voice that sounded too calm. 

"Shut up." She ordered.

"So now what? Looks like your demon buddy is worthless." You scoffed. Sam glared at you while ruby ignored you all together. 

"There's one other way I can get you all out alive. A spell that can vaporize every demon in a one mile radius...including me." Ruby explained with her hands on her hips. 

"Okay, then get to it." You exclaimed. 

"Yeah what can we do to get it started?" Dean stood up clapping his hands together. 

"You can't do anything. We need a person of virtue. A virgin." Ruby looked at him like it was nothing. Dean laughed in her face. 

"Ha. No ones a virgin anymore." Dean laughed hen fell silent. You couldn't look up from the ground. You felt your cheeks turn bright red. You knew everyone,or just Dean, was staring at you.

"Take your pick. You actually have two to choose from." Ruby smirked at you. You narrowed your eyebrows and glared at her. 

"No, (y/n) can't be a virgin...right?" Dean tried joking. You covered your face, trying to hide the embarrassment. 

"If that's not an answer for you then I don't know what is." Ruby laughed at your embarrassment. Now you knew Dean was staring at you. 

"How are you a virgin? I mean look at you! No guy has ever gotten to be with that!" Dean sounded amazed. "I mean I guess it kind of makes sense but-" 

"How does it make sense?" Sam asked curious as to what Dean meant. Dean glanced at Sam then back you. You raised your eyebrows and nodded toward Sam. Dean knew here you were getting at and he didn't like the idea. Sam waited for an answer. Glancing back and forth between you too. Dean sighed deeply and turned toward Sam. 

"The night you ditched us me and (y/n)...made out. But that was it!" Dean raised his eyebrows. 

"Well obviously that was it." Ruby laughed at you. 

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean looked at Sam apologetically. 

"For what?" Sam chuckled. 

"Cause I knew you had the hots for her!" Dean explained. You felt your cheeks turning an even darker shade of red. When would the embarrassment end? 

"Yeah I did...then after a few days I could tell you liked her and I backed off. Everyone gets a little crus once and a while Dean. That's all it was." Sam explained to Dean. Des looked at the floor then at you, catching the deep glare you were giving him. 

"Please don't tell me that's why you left (y/n)..." Sam was looking at you now. You couldn't speak though. This whole time you could have been happy if Dean wasn't such a dumbass. You could have stayed with the boys this whole time. 

"So for the spell what do we do?" Nancy asked trying to break the tension. 

"Well one of you will stay still...while I cut your heart out of your chest." Ruby explained inching closer to me, not even glancing at Nancy. Did you even have a choice in this?


	14. To sacrifice or to not?

"Now just wait a minute. You're not going to touch her!" Dean yelled out, watching Rubys every move.

"It's my final solution." She glanced at Dean.

"You're offering to kill somebody." Dean had rage in his eyes.

"It's the only way. What do you think will happen to these two when the demons get in." Ruby tried to reason with Dean.

"We will protect them!" Hendrickson yelled out. The whole room was talking. Not letting anyone else even complete a sentence. You looked over at Nancy and saw the fear in her eyes. You knew that it had to be you.

"Excuse me." No one listened to you. You climbed on one of the desks, overlooking everyone. "Hey!" You yelled out. Everyone looked at you. "I'll do it. I'll be the sacrifice." You explained as you climbed back down to the floor.

"No (y/n), that's ridiculous." Dean argued.

"It's either me or nancy. I'd rather give myself up then some innocent girl. Besides, I'm tired of always being on the run. I'm tired of feeling like I have to watch behind my back every minute of every day." Dean looked at you hurt. Totally different from how he was earlier in the jail cells.

"You heard her Dean. She wants to be our sweet, little sacrifice." Ruby tried hiding her wide smile, you knew she was going to to enjoy this too much.

"Sam," Dean glanced at Sam with a pleading look. "Sam tell her she shouldn't!" Dean was now yelling at Sam. Ruby smirked at you, seeing she was going to get her way. "Sam. A word." Dean motioned Sam to follow him. Going out of ear shot from everyone.

"You don't have to save me." Nancy almost whispered. You put a hand her shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"You have your whole life ahead of you. Me? My time could be up any day. I'd rather save someone that has a future." You smiled at her. This was one of the first decent things that had really mattered. The first time you'd really be helping. Even if it meant you would have to die. Sam and Dean came strolling back in.

"We have a plan." Dean looked at everyone, then stopped to look at you.

* * *

"All the equipment seems like it works." Sam strolled in, going straight toward Dean and Ruby.  Why did Dean have to try and save you? He wanted nothing to do with you, now he wants everything to do with you. It felt like you were on a never ending roller coaster of emotions. You watched Ruby walk toward the exact, having Sam follow her like a puppy. Scratching at the trap to let her out into the demon infested lot.

"I want you two to stay here in the middle. Nancy get ready to go with Damichi and do your part. (Y/n), please just wait here and be safe." Dean looked at you with pleading eyes.  You nodded your head in obideance. You took Nancy's hand and led her to the middle of the room.  You could hear he gun fire start after about 10 minutes of waiting.

"Officer Damichi, get you and Nancy to the roof." You pushed Nancy toward the officer and watched them quickly run in the direction of the stairs. Watching them prepare to do their part in this battle. You couldn't just wait around anymore. The thought of you just standing there waiting made you sick. You needed to help them. You grabbed a salt riffle and ran to find Sam struggling. You shot them one by one, only stunning them. Sam glanced at you, surprised that you were even there. You winked at him and shot one of the monsters that was coming up behind him. Sam splashed holy water every where, hitting you at the same time. Until everything stopped. The demons had you surrounded. You could see Dean out of the corner of your eye. Distracting you. You felt your self get thrown against the brick wall, making you take a sharp breath. Dean looked at you then Sam. 

"Hendrickson now!" He yelled gruffly, tired from the struggle. Then you heard it. A recording of Sam started to play, it was an excercism. You watched all the demons struggle. Trying to escape the now salted door ways. One by one demons left the poor bodies they were in aiding. Creating a dark cloud above your heads, then out of nowhere they flashed and were gone. You breathed deeply as you sank against the wall. 

"Wow, I forgot how much of a good time it is with you two." You smiled. Sam smiled back and Dean chuckled. Hendrickson stepped out into the room, rubbing his jaw. The light came back on and you saw multiple people sprawled across the ground. They all started to wriggle and move. Waking up from their possessions. 

"So now what?" Dean smirked at hendrickson.

 "Gotta call it in. Make up some lie, some bull shit thing they might believe." Hendrickson smiled. 

"Don't mean to be selfish, but what about us?" You raised your eyebrows and pointed to the boys and then you. 

"I'm going to kill you," the three of you looked at him almost confused, "say you three were in the chopper when it burt into flames. Leaving your bodies unrecognizable." He winked, making you smile. You hadn't heard an agent lie for you before, it looked like you had made a friend in the law enforcement, and that could become handy in the future. The three of us shook hands before leaving the police department. Needing to get out of there quickly and quietly. 

"Yo coming with us?" Dean asked slyly. You raised your eyebrows at him. 

"Don't have much of a choice right now since I don't have a car. So for the time being yes I am."Dean smiled at you and you couldn't help but smile back. 

"Sure sweetheart." He winked. 

"I mean it Dean! Only until I can get back on my feet." I put my hands up defensibly. He snickered and opened up the door of the Impala, letting me slide in. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you stuck around with the boys...maybe.

* * *

You laid on the bed with a warm towel on your forehead. Finally resting after the night you just had. There was a faint knock on the door, you sat up quickly. The three of you were already in the room. Dean crept over to the door and opened in. Letting in Ruby, you turned your nose up in disgust. You thought they had gotten rid of that nasty hell spawn. She ignored your glare and looked at Sam. 

"Turn on the news." She ordered and just like that Sam obeyed. It was sick to watch. Sam flipped it to the right channel. Showing the news story, the station blown up. Snot even recognizable. Names flashing on the screen of people you had Jewish spent the whole day with. 

"Considering on the size of the blast, my money is on Lilith." Ruby explained as she threw small marble bags to the boys, then hesitating when she got to you. 

"What the hell is this?" You asked not wanting to touch it. 

"It will protect you from Lilith. You need one two of your going to be around the boys." Ruby explained. The boys? So now she gets the right to act like she knows them so well? You felt a tinge of jealously surge through your body. 

"Thanks." Sam was obviously brain washed. 

"Don't thank me. Lilith killed everyone. All because your little plan. You ended up getting more of a body count. So you even know how to win a battle. So next time we go with my plan." Ruby argued. Glancing at you, making sure you heard her. She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Dean looked at you, he didn't look upset by anymeans. There wasn't a single regret you could see on his face. 

 


	15. You're only human

"Come on guys. Aren't you tired of sitting in these motels every night." You pleaded, just wanting some type of excitement. 

"Did you forget we have a huge target on our back. Every demon in hell is looking for us!" Dean raised his voice. 

"Dean I don't blame her. We've done nothin but stay in motels and drive since Lilith blew up that police station. Why don't we look for a case, get our minds off of things." Sam sounded so calm. It was almost eerie. Dean sighed deeply. Hating the fact that Sam was right. 

"Alright, I'll go grab some food and get some papers for us to read." Dean grabbed his leather jacket and keys. He looked at you, he almost looked like he was waiting.   
"You coming with?" He raised his eyebrows at you. 

"What? Really?" You were surprised by his gesture. Dean hadn't really been talking to you. Only saying a few words a day to you. 

"You wanted to get out so badly, didn't you?" Dean chuckled at you fumbling with your words. You looked at Sam and he shrugged his shoulders. 

"I'll stay back and do some research on my computer. Get me just a salad." Sam opened up his laptop and nodded for us to go. Dean shrugged and walked out the door, letting you shut it after you left. You followed Dean to the Impala. Sliding into the front seat, your palms were sweaty. Last time you were left alone with Dean you completely up and left, but Dean gave you a good reason to run away. You were silent at first, only listening to the engine purr as Dean drove around looking for a burger joint. He pulled into a little dinner, pulling into a spot he put the car in park. Turning the key, switching the engine off. Leaving only silence between you. The silence was deafening but you didn't know what to say to him. 

"Alright let's eat and get sammys salad so you can be satisfied with your little adventure you just had to have." Dean broke the silence. You looked at Dean angry with what he had said to you. 

"You are such an asshole." You sarcastically laughed. His eyes widened as he looked at you. "You are so selfish, its ridiculous. You know damn well I could have left a long time ago but I want to help Sammy with whatever you two are up to. But you have to be such a dick! Not talking to me like I did something to you. Like I'm the one that completely shut you out!" You yelled. Tears stinging your cheeks. You were sad though. You were furious with how you were being treated. 

"Leave then. We don't need your help." You could hear Dean was holding back his emotions. Not being able to hold back anymore you started pounding on his chest. Rage taking over you until you felt your wrists being held tight, keeping you from flailing. 

"Damn it (y/n)! Can't you tell I feel guilty? I made you leave before, then I almost got you killed by Ruby. Well actually that was because Sam lost the colt, but still!" Dean came back to his point. 

"Why do you only push me away though Dean..." This time tears flooded your eyes from hurt. Dean looked deeply into your eyes. 

"Because I don't know what to do (y/n)...I've never felt like this before. It scares me honestly." Dean admited, looking away embarrassed by his emotions. "I put on this show of hating you but honestly (y/n)...I'm terrified of loosing you. I'm terrified that you might leave again...or worse." Dean choked on his words. Not letting himself get too worked up. You could only look at him, stunned. "I know I'm a wuss." Dean still couldn't look at you. You broke deans grasp on your wrists and pulled deans chin up. 

"You're not a wuss...you're human Dean." You smiled warmly at him before gently kissing him on the lips. Sparking something inside of you. Just like the first time you had kissed him. You tried to break away but Dean pulled you back in. Deeping the kiss with a certain hunger. Like he had been deprived in years. You wrapped your arms around his neck. Not wanting to leave his side this time. Only wanting to make the moment last forever.


	16. What's a Ghostfacer?

Deans phone rang eagerly in his pocket.

"Damn it." He moaned on your lips. He took in a sharp breath as he pulled away from you, then he flipped open his phone.  "Sammy what's the matter?" Dean asked worried, you watched as the worry dropped off of his face. Soon he was calm, hanging up the phone slowly. 

"Is Sam okay?" You asked concerned. 

"Oh yeah, he just found us a case. That's all. Said it looks like we should head out tonight to get there." Dean turned the car back on. Slowly pulling out of the parking lot, looking for something faster and easier to eat. You slouched in your seat. Defeated. Sam had some pretty shitty timing. Dean glanced over at you and smirked. 

"Don't worry (y/n), we're gonna have plenty of time to keep doing that." Dean couldn't wipe the smile from his face. Making you blush a deep red. 

* * *

You approached an old building, according to Sam it was a "haunted house". It sounded so childish but you knew he was right about it. He always does his research right, getting most of the information you need before you even step foot in the town the hints in. It still didn't make sense though, the case that is.

"so let me get this straight. This place gets all supernatural every four years? That's it. We don't even know if this leg and is true guys and what idiot would even try to find out." You looked at the guys, waiting for a response.

"it's just to be safe. Trust us we have met some idiots that will do just that." Dean said sternly. Not taking any attention of the old house. You could see a van parked down the street a bit, hopefully whoever belonged to it wasn't in the house. Proving deans stupid point. All three of you climbed out of the car. Grabbing the  necessary items you need from the trunk. We walked up to the old house, we could see flashlights from the inside. Dean looked at you smugly, it was an "I told you so" look. After breaking in we immediately saw two men down a hallway. 

"Freeze! Police!" Dean yelled, the men were shaking. 

"We're gonna need to see some identification." You ordered. 

"Wait...I know two of you." The bearded one stared at Sam and Dean. Dean looked at him like he was a ufo. 

"Fuck." Dean and you looked at Sam. "West Texas, those two goofballs that almost got us killed!" Sam explained. "Hell Hounds or something?" Dean shinned his flashlight at one of the men. 

"Fuck me." Dean realized what Sam was talking about.

"would anyone care to explain this situation to me?" You finally asked. 

"I would!" The nerdy one snorted, making you wrinkle up your nose. 

"I don't think so Spock." Dean had a smug smile. 

"Wait...this is your girlfriend? But how!? You're such a douche?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"you do know I have a gun right?" Dean threatened.  The nerd backed down a bit before speaking up again.

"By the way we're GhostFacers now buddy." He smiled proudly. You couldn't help but laugh.

"oh my gosh this is just adorable." You laughed at the scene in front of you. "You're like ghostbusters without the actually man power?" You laughed.

"oh never mind...I see why she's with you." He had a smug look on his face. 

"Now Ned right? You had a different partner too?" Sam asked looking the taller ones camera gear. 

"Yup he's here, fighting some ghosts!" He smiled proudly. 

"(Y/n), do you mind trying to find his girlfriend?" Des asked sweetly. 

"No problem." You smirked before turning on your heel. As you approached the stairs you heard screams. You ran upstairs with your gun in hand. 

"Oh my god another one!" A skinny again girl yelled. You stopped in your tracks and looked around.

"another what?" You asked calmly. The three people in front of you looked on edge. 

"You're not a ghost?" The skinny nerdy guy asked. 

"No...why don't you guys come with me down stairs to meet up with the rest of your crew." You asked kindly.

You walked down the stairs and saw the rest of the GhostFacers. Dean and Sam looked pissed, well mostly dean. They began lecturing the group like you would little kids that did something bad. Pulling out evidence that people had gone missing after they came here. You stopped paying attention to the group, feeling like something was watching me. 

"Um Dean we need to leave or get these people out of here. I don't have a good feeling right now." You held onto your stomach feeling nauseous. 

"Wait, where's Corbett." Bed exclaimed before Dean tried dragging him out. Just then you heard a scream come from upstairs. It rattled your ear drums. It sounded like something from a horror movie. Sam and Dean tried rushing everyone out. Trying to clear the house. Hoping to get everyone out in that last minute before midnight.

 


	17. GhostFacers 2

"I'll go look for Corbett, you get these goons out!" I called out to Sam and Dean as I started up the stairs. Not giving them time to argue with me. I shinned my flash light in every empty room I could find. You would think a tall, young man you was obnoxious would be easier to find, right? I turned to look into the adjacent room and saw a tall man. With dead, soulless eyes. I dropped my flashlight and reached for my salt gun. Just as he grabbed me, I felt myself go cold. Seeing only darkness.

 

* * *

"(Y/n), if you don't wake up then I fuckin swear..." I could hear Dean pleading. I could feel him stroking my hair. My eyes flickered open a tiny bit. I was still in the house but I could see light coming though the Windows. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Hey just take it easy (y/n), we are going to get you some help." Sam talked calmly like he always does. Although I didn't know what he meant by help. My eyes felt weak, my body heavy. 

"If she dies are we going to go to jail?" That voice wasn't as familiar. You couldn't speak though, it felt like a workout just trying to stay awake. 

"I swear Ned, if you open your god damn mouth one more time I will shove my flashlight down your throat." I felt myself smile slightly from deans comment.

"we need to get her help now Dean." 

"I know Sam...I just..."

"We have to take her to a hospital. She's lost a lot of blood." Sam argued. I could hear more bickering before fading out of  consciousness.

* * *

 

Bright lights flooded my eyesight as I tried flickering my eyes open. I lifted my arm trying to shield the light and I felt tubes pulling on my skin. 

"What the fuck..." I muttered to myself. 

"(Y/n)! Oh thank god you're okay. Sammy she's up finally!" Dean rushed to my side, grabbing my hand. I opened one eye and smirked at Dean. 

"Finally up?" I questioned him. 

"You've been pretty out of it for a few weeks now (y/n)." Sam looked at me with big doe eyes. I sat up quickly and felt my head get dizzy, tiny dots filling my vision. 

"Take it easy princess, when we were at the house something got you. We found you and Corbett bleeding out in the basement. Almost thought you wouldn't make it." Dean finished speaking as Bobby rushed in. 

"Thank god you're alright, I left you with these idgits and they almost killed you." Bobby glanced at the boys. 

"Bobby, good to see you but what are you doing here?" 

"These dummies called me after the...accident. I've been staying with you while they have been working on...cases." Bobby explained as he handed the boys coffees. I rubbed my head and sighed deeply. 

"Maybe I should call it quits. All I've done since...my dad passed...is screw things up and almost get myself killed." I pulled my knees up to my chest. Sam walked over to me and started stroking my back. 

"No (y/n), we need you. You are a big part of our team. You mean a lot to all of us and we couldn't do any of this without you now because we don't want to go on without you. But I do think you should stay at Bobbys for a it." Dean confessed. He was right. I needed time to heal and sort myself out. I needed time to get back to being a good hunter. 

 


	18. Anything new?

I sighed deeply as I tried keeping my eyes focused on one of the ten books laying in front of me. Ever since the hospital released me the boys and Bobby had insisted I stay at Bobbys and just do research. It had been weeks now though and the desk work was getting old. 

"Find anything yet?" Bobby broke me out of my haze. I looked at him not saying anything. He raised his eyebrows and waited for me to respond to him. 

"Oh no, nothing yet." I flashed a fake smile and stuck my nose back into the book.

"look (y/n), I know you want to be out on the road helping the boys but this is how you are helping right now okay. Plus, I don't really trust things right now with Lilith running around." I ignored his testimony even though he was right. "Plus I know they feel better with you here." 

"Why? Because I somehow manage to almost kill myself with every case I get." I glared at Bobby. I wasn't angry with any of them but I couldn't help but turn my rage on the closest victim. 

"You know what, why don't you stop acting like a selfish brat and start training more like I said 3 weeks ago. Go out practice shooting, self defense, study every creature you can. I know you can get back to the hunter you were but you just need to suck it up first sweetheart." Bobby stormed into his office area and shut the sliding doors. I sat in silence. Shocked by what I had just heard. Bobby was more than right. I sheepishly stood up and swallowed my pride. I opened the sliding doors and saw Bobby with his head in his books like usual. He ignored me, even though he obviously knew it had to me that opened the doors. I walked over and pushed the book out of his face making him look at me. 

"Care to help me with my self defense training? I could use a good punching bag." I smirked. 

"Now that's the (y/n) I know." 

* * *

 

It had been weeks again of me being at Bobbys. Although now my confidence was coming back in my skills and abilities to hunt. It had been about a week since Bobby had heard from the boys. I hadn't seen them in a long time and i barely ever talked to either of them. It was really for the best though. With no distractions in my way I felt like my old self again. I truly care for both of them but it almost felt like a fatal attraction.

"(Y/n), I think the boys need us. You up to it?" Bobby asked, knowing my answer was going to be obvious. 

"Only if you're up to it." I winked back and slammed my book shut. "What case is it?" 

"Actually...ill let them explain. They'll be here in probably 5 minutes." Bobby wasn't smiling this time though. 

* * *

 

"Hell hounds Dean? Fucking HELL HOUNDS!" I yelled with rage. "I mean how fucking dumb could you be? Why would you ever make a deal with a cross roads demon? You have to be the biggest fucking dumbass hunter I have ever met!" Dean sat in Bobbys living room taking each blow of harsh words I sent his way. "And now your year is almost up? When Sam is hunting Lilith and needs you for supper or whatever!" I couldn't stop myself. Dean shrugged and glanced around the room. Avoiding me though. "You son of bitch." I raised my fist and walked towards him. I felt Sam and Bobby pull me back though. "Let me teach him a lesson before I wont be able to slap that smug face of his ever again." I cried out. Tears starting to sting my eyes. Sam and Bobby shoved me in a chair. 

"Please just keep calm (y/n), we are going to figure something out for Dean okay?" Sam yelled quietly, trying to stay calm for deans sake.

"Hey (y/n), why don't you come to the kitchen and help me get some supper around for the boys." Bobby led me out of the kitchen. Leaving Sam and Dean to talk privately. I entered the kitchen and slammed down on one of the chairs. Crossing my arms and slouching back in my seat. 

"We will find a way to help him (y/n), but listen. His time is running out and we all need to make this easier for him. Now I need to go get some stuff around for our case. Can you finish up?" Bobby didn't let me answer though he just walked out to his study. Fumbling around with who knows what. I reluctently stood up and stirred the baked beans on the stove. All I wanted was a burger or a pizza for once. I called out that dinner was done but of course everyone ignored my call. I don't blame them though. What kind of a supper is just beans? But that's what Bobby lives off of basically. I sat at the table alone. Storing a spoon in my barely full bowl of beans. Playing with my food like a child. 

"Alright boys I got it. I got a way to track down Lilith." I jumped up out of my chair. I ducked my head into the study and watched Dean, Sam, and Bobby gather around a map with a strange tripod type thing on top of it. 

"So this will narrow down what town she's hiding in?" Sam asked with excitement in his voice.

"Is this the case they need help with? Not the hell hounds?" I finally emerged from the door way making myself known. 

"Yeah, we're going to end this hopefully...we'll end her." Dean didn't look at me though. He kept his eyes on the map. I swear he has more emotions than a teenage girl, and more mood swings too!

"when I get done it will tell us what street she's on." Bobby puffed out his chest. Bobby started saying a small chant. Probably Latin. Then he stopped, looking pleased with himself. 

"New Harmony, Indiana." 

"Let's go." Sam didn't hesitate.

"woah lets just hold up a minute-"

"What's the problem?" Sam asked standoffish.

"I'm with Dean. You want to just walk in there guns a blazing. Sounds like a death wish." I crossed my arms. 

"Yeah we don't even know if she actually holds my deal Sam. Plus this is the same Lilith that wants you dead Sam." Dean frantically explained. My arms dropped and my expression turned soft.

"she holds your deal?" I almost whispered.

"We don't know that for sure." Dean glanced at me, his eyes filled with worry. 

"Well ain't you two just bringing down the room." Bobby stared at us. 

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Just because I have to do doesn't mean the rest of you do too." Dean argued, "If we don't go in smart then we don't go in at all."

"Okay if that's the case I have a way." Dean waited to hear Sam speak. Bobby and I glanced at each other. Wondering if this brotherly bickering would turn into more. "A sure fire way to confirm its Lilith and a way to get us a bonafied demon killing-" 

"damnit Sammy no." Dean didn't even let Sam finish. 

"We are so past arguing. Dean I am summoning Ruby." Sam said so calmly it almost scared me.

"The demon bitch? Really? You two still fucking her or something." I furrowed my eyebrows and pushed myself into the conversation. Sam glanced at you and then looked back at Dean. The arguing got more and more heated. I inched closer to Bobby and nudged him to speak up. 

"Dean." Bobby yelled calmly. The boys kept arguing though. You could see the veins in their necks. "Dean, he's right!" I stepped away and looked at Bobby with concerned eyes.

"No he's not!" Dean yelled. The room fell silent. Everyone stared at each other. Feeling the tension only grow between Sam and Dean. 

"We are not going to make the same mistakes again. If you guys want to save me then find someone else." Dean said calmly as he walked back to his chair. Studying his book, or trying to. You watched as Bobby and Sam cleared out of the room. Trying to search for new ways to help Dean. If there was a way. 

 

 


	19. Hell Hounds and Lilith

"This is ridiculous Bobby. We can't just let them leave!" I sat by the window watching Sam and Dean climb into the impala. Leaving for a death match.

"We aren't." Bobby said simply, while holding up a piece of the impala. I smirked at Bobby and followed him outside. We watched the boys struggle to start the car. Bobby tapped on the window and both of the boys reluctently got out of the car.

"Look we got the knife and we're gonna go do it okay." Dean showed no emotions. Well maybe one, annoyance.

"Without us? We want to help you Dean." I crossed my arms and stood my ground. Not letting Dean push us around.

"This is about me." Dean stated firmly. "And Sam. This isn't your fight, both of you."

"The hell it isn't!" Bobby puffed out his chest and stepped closer to Dean. Getting in his face. "Family don't end with blood, boy. Besides you need us." Before Dean could saying thing Bobby kept talking, "You're playing wounded. How many hallucinations have you had so far?" Bobby asked cocky.

Dean glanced at Sam and I, looking for our reactions. "How did you know?"

"Because that's what happens when you have hell hounds on your tail. And because I'm smart." Bobby shrugged. He reluctantly handed back the missing piece of the impala. "I'll follow. You coming (y/n)?"

"I'll stick with the boys if that's alright." I smiled at Bobby and he nodded with a smile back.

"Actually (y/n), me and Sam need some alone time." My heart sank. Sam looked at me with sympathy. Saying 'I'm sorry' with his eyes. I nodded my head and changed my coarse for Bobbys car. Dean was starting to loose his charm with me.

* * *

 

The moon shined on Bobbys car in the dark of night. 

"Why don't you get some rest (y/n)?" Bobby kept his eyes on the road but you knew he was concerned about the way you were acting. Especially since you were on your way to a pretty important case with the rest of the group. 

"Nah, I can't sleep. I just keep thinking..." I hesitated and stared down at my lap. 

"What? I can't read your mind ,you know?" I couldn't help but smile at Bobbys reassuring sarcastic comment.

"its just...I honestly don't think killing Lilith is going to save Dean. I know I need to be optimistic but it just doesn't feel right. Like it's a trap or something." Bobby glanced at me. Trying to read my face and comprehend what I said. 

"I hear ya. But for deans sake, we gotta have hope." Bobby shook his head. Then I saw a look of concern wash over his face. I saw Dean and Sam along the road dragging a dead cops body. "Wait here jut in case." Bobby parked the car next to theirs and helped the boys. I watched them talk and tinker with cop car for what seemed like an hour. Until finally Bobby came back to the car. "Well it's getting worse. He can see demons now." I sighed deeply. Bobby didn't have to say anymore. 

* * *

 

We approached a white picket-fenced house. We all peaked over at the only house with bright lit Windows. A family of three was eating cake...while an old man lay dead in his. 

"It's the little girl. Her face looks awful experience." I placed a hand on deans shoulder and I could feel him tense up. Either from me or the whole situation. 

"Okay let's go." Sam started to walk past Dean and I. "We're wasting time." 

"Wait." 

"For what Dean? For her to kill the rest of them?" Sam argued. 

"Yeah and us too if we aren't careful." Dean argued back. "Look, the real go getter mail man working at 9pm. And Mr.rogers over there." 

"All demons?" I asked cautious. Dean nodded his head. 

"Okay so ninja past them and get the girl." Sam said casually. 

"And what? Give a Colombian neck tie to a little girl?" Dean glared at Dean. 

"This is about saving everybody Dean." Sam gave Dean his puppy dog look. 

"He's right Dean." Bobby sighed. 

"Let's go kill a bitch Lilith then." I raised my eyebrows and looked at them. "Alright let's tag team the demon bodyguards." 

"I got another plan too." Bobby grabbed his rosary and split from the group.

Dean got the attention of the mail man. Of course the dumb son of a bitch would follow Dean. Only leading to Sam who plunged the knife into the demons chest. I kept my eyes on Lilith though. Watching her tease this innocent mother. Then that's when I noticed all the demons. Waiting. I needed to tell Sam and Dean. I ran over to fence to see Sam arguing with Ruby. 

"Guess as much as I want her dead we have a problem." Dean noticed what I was talking about and looked at Sam and I. 

"Run." Dean mumbled and we darted for the house Lilith was taking over. Sam worked on the lock as we watched holy water drench the demons in all the yards. Dean gloated and teased them and I couldn't help but smile at him. Dean caught my smile and winked. Making my cheeks turn a light pink color. We all barged inside to see an old woman laying dead on the floor. 

"Think she's expecting us?" I asked sarcastically. 

"Probably." Ruby replied, making me feel sick.

We tip toes into the living room. An older man, the dad probably, emerged from the closet. Terror in his eyes. Dean grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth. 

"We're here to help. Where's your daughter at?" Dean whispered. 

"That's not my daughter." He sounded terrified. Like he was living in hell. Well, he basically had been for a while. 

"Where?" Sam asked calmly. 

"Upstairs. She's got my wife." He teared up. 

"It's okay, we'll get her. For now go to the basement and put a line of salt at the door." I explained to him quietly. He shook his head. 

"No I gotta get my-" Dean took his elbow to the mans face knocking him out. He looked at me and shrugged. I rolled my eyes. 

"Come on, I'll help you." I took the lead and led him to the basement door. Putting a line of salt at the only entrance and exit of that room. Dean came back quickly and we raced up the stairs. Finding Sam in the 'little girls' bedroom. Ready to stab Lilith. Dean looked at the girl anxiously and grabbed Sams arm. Stopping Sam from shedding innocent blood. 

"It's not her Sam. It's not the little girl anymore." Sam looked frantically at all of us. We quickly led the mother and daughter downstairs. "Go down to the basement and stay with your husband down there." Dean instructed the mother. She obeyed and took her and the little girl downstairs quickly. 

"So now what? She's just gone?" I looked at Ruby. "This was some trap and your the notch behind it huh?" Ruby rolled her eyes and glared at you. 

"What I wouldn't give to rip your virgin heart out right now." The words dripping like venom. 

"Tell me what to do? What do I need to do to save Dean?" Sam paced in front of Ruby and I. Dean trying to calm him down. 

"You had your chance. You can't just flip a switch. It takes time."

"there has to be another way?" Sam pleaded. Dean grabbed Sams arm, making him flip. "I'm not going to let you go to hell Dean!" Sam yelled. 

"Yes you are!" Dean yelled back. I pushed myself between the agitated brothers. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault and I know that. But what you are doing, it isn't going to save me Sammy. It's only going to kill you." 

"What am I supposed to do?" Sam teared up. I grabbed Sams arm and squeezed it tight. Dean looked at me. Not looking away for even a second. Until he finally turned back to Sam.

"Keep fighting, take care of my wheels...keep (y/n) out of trouble. Do what dad taught you." I could feel tears starting to sting my eyes. Dean smiled at Sam until we all heard the clock. Showing it was midnight. The sound of the clock was deafening. Striking every nerve in my body. I couldn't help but stare at Dean. Trying to take in how handsome he was. Dean looked at us startled. Then turned his attention to the adjacent room. 

"Hell hound." We all took in what Dean had said for only a second before bolting down the hallway. Trying to escape the inescapable path. Dean threw me a bag of dust. I sprinkled lines anywhere I could. Knowing it wouldn't hold the hell hounds back forever, I knew it would buy us some time though. 

"Give me the knife and I'll go fight it off for as long as I can." Ruby pleaded. Sam contemplated it. 

"Sam it's not Ruby!" Dean yelled out. Ruby smiled and found Sam against the wall. She knocked me against a wall and then threw Dean onto a table. 

"How long have you been Lilith?" Dean asked, glaring at her. 

"Not long, but I love my new body." Lilith smiled. Looking herself up and down. 

"You are such a cunt." I laughed. Lilith turned her attention to me and slightly twisted her hand. Pain jolted through my body, making me scream out in pain. 

"You leave her alone you bitch!" Dean had rage in his voice. Lilith glanced at Dean, then turned her attention to Sam. 

"Hello Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." Lilith walked up to Sam and grabbed his face. Forcing him to kiss her. 

"Okay you have me. Now let my brother and friend go." Sam glared at Lilith. 

"Silly goose. If you want to bargain then you have to give me something that I want. And You don't." Lilith teased. 

"So is this the big plan then?" Dean teased back. Trying to distract Lilith. "Drag me to hell, kill Sam and (y/n), then what? Become queen bitch?" 

"I don't have to answer that." Lilith glided over to the double doors. "Sick him boys." Lilith smiled as she let the hell hounds barg in. Out of nowhere Dean was dragged off the table. His jeans ripping and blood everywhere. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even scream. I closed my eyes and tried to look the other way. 

"No, please stop!" I could hear Sam yelling behind all of deans screams. A bright light flashed and everything went silent. I felt a weight come off of me. I saw deans lifeless body laying in the middle of the floor. Sam was out of Liliths hold too. I ignored all the sounds around me as I crawled toward Dean. Tears where steaming down my face. Making my vision blurry. I put deans head on my lap and touched his cold, soft cheeks. 

"Dean. No." I whispered. I saw a cloud of black smoke in the corner of my eye. But I couldn't look away from Dean. "Please come back to me Dean." I cried. Staring at his lifeless face. I could feel Sam hovering over us now. I looked at him, he had tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't keep himself from sobbing. 

"No. Don't go Dean." Sam got on his knees in front of me. I placed my hand on Sams shoulder and looked back at Dean. This couldn't be the end to everything. It just couldn't end this way. 


	20. Chapter 20

I felt the sun beaming down on me. I hadn't felt this at peace in a long time, not with the shitty months I've had. Loosing Dean only seemed to make me stronger in a sense though. No matter how much I wanted to have him back in my arms, to see his smirk one last time. It also had been months since I saw Sam. No one has a fucking clue what he's up to, but I hope he's happy.

I reached out my window to feel the wind as I sped down the country Road, trying to get back to Bobby's house. The only place that helped keep me sane these past four months, hard to believe though that Bobby could keep someone sane. I smiled as my surroundings started to become familiar again. I could see all the junk cars in the distant, which only made me speed a little faster toward the house. I recklessly pulled into the drive and slammed the car into park. I sighed deeply, longing to crawl into my familiar bed for at least a few hours. The last hunt had really bogged me down on sleep. I swung my car door open and tried to unstick myself from the leather seats since my high waisted shorts did nothing to help me from the hot summer day. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around. Waiting to see Bobby come out the front door like usual. But, strangely, I had yet to see him. I felt my muscles tense up as I walked slowly to the front door. Thinking only the worst. Ever since Dean passed I had been more cautious and pessimistic, it's hard to feel hope when you've lost someone you loved. I kept my hand close to the pocket that held my knife. As I slowly turned the door knob I could hear familiar laughter.

I felt tears welling up, I hadn't heard that chuckle in a four whole months. I knew it was just my mind playing tricks on me, or worse. A monster trying to play tricks. I rounded the corner a bit and saw Bobby smiling in the kitchen holding a beer. Chatting with someone he must of known. I relaxed a bit and eased up on my knife. Dropping my arm to my side. Bobby glanced my way and smiled. A genuine smile I hadn't seen in a while. I cocked my eyebrows and smirked at him.

"Wow, what are you so excited about?" I chucked as I took a few steps closer.

"Oh honey, wouldn't you like to know." Bobby glanced at whoever he was talking with before. I gave him a look and finally reached the door way to the kitchen. Turning my head to see the only person I've been wanting to see in a long time. I felt my heart drop to my stomach as I met eyes with the most beautiful color of green, the color of green I thought I would never see again.

"Is that really you...Dean?" I could feel tears wanting to form, but I knew I couldn't let my guard down just yet. Dean stood up from his spot and smirked at me. Not a playful smirk though, but like he was trying to fight back all the emotions he could.

"You can test to see if it's really me if you want." He held out his arms, showing marks from where Bobby probably tested him first. I couldn't hold back anymore though and ran into his arms. Laying my head on his chest. Listening to his prefect heartbeat. Taking in every scent of him, not wanting to let him go ever again.

"But how is this even possible? I felt you, I held you...you were dead Dean." I didn't move. I pressed my cheek even harder against his still chiseled chest.

"I don't know how, I just know I'm back. Somehow." Dean didn't let go either.

"I'll just leave you guys to have a moment." Bobby shuffled his way out, closing the doors behind him. I finally looked up at Dean and smiled. It all felt like a dream, and I didn't want to wake up if it was.

"Listen (y/n)...I'm really sorry how I treated you before-"

"Dean, please don't. It's fine. You were stressed I get it. Don't think for a minute that I didn't have regrets about things I may have done or said to you before it was too late. I'm just...so shocked I guess that you're even here." I pulled away a bit to stare into his eyes. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"So you didn't find a new boyfriend while I was gone?" He asked, half jokingly. I playfully smacked his chest and smiled.

"There's only one Dean Winchester out there and I only wanted him." Dean smirked at me, obviously loving what he heard.

"On a serious note though (y/n)...it's okay to move on if that ever happens again. I want you to be happy. I actually thought you stopped hunting maybe and settled down with someone. You know, had a real life." I furrowed my eyebrows and pulled even further away.

"Dean. I'm not going to just go settle down with the first boring guy I meet after someone  I lo-" I stoped myself mid sentence. I didn't want to finish that word. Not like this and not today. Dean wasn't the type to take kindly to hearing "I love you". No matter how much he cared for someone. Dean stared at me, waiting for me to finish my sentence. I blushed and looked st the ground, trying to think of a new topic. "You must be tired huh?"

"Oddly enough, I don't feel tired at all." Dean seemed uncomfortable this time. Like something felt off with him. He met my gaze as I examined his facial expressions. "You must be exhausted though. Bobby said you were on a pretty big hunt."

"Oh it was nothing, I was just following some leads..." Dean awkwardly tapped the kitchen counter beside him as he nodded his head. 

"So did Sammy stay back or something?" I froze. Silently cursing Bobby in my head, of course the asshole didn't tell him about Sam.  Because we both knew Dean would be furious about Sam leaving and having no one to protect him. Deans eyebrows slowly furrowed as I avoided his question. 

"You know what...I'm really starting to feel tired right now. Like I can barely keep my eyes open!"! I tried making myself yawn and stretched my arms as far out as I could. Slowly stepping toward the door. Dean took a few steps out and grabbed my wrist. 

"(Y/n, where is my brother?" This time Dean meant business. I tried pulling my wrist away, but to no avail I was stuck. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. 

"Dean. I have no fucking clue." I felt deans grip tighten on my wrist.

"You're kidding right? How do you have no idea!?" Dean started to raise his voice, growing angrier by the minute. I stood my ground and puffed out my chest, showing I wasn't afraid of his tantrum. 

"He left on his own Dean and he didn't want to be found obviously. He took your death pretty rough. We ALL did." I cocked my head a bit, staring into deans eyes. "We tried to stop him. I even tried to go with him. He just wanted to cut us off Dean. He wanted to be alone, and I mean can you blame him?" 

"Yes, and I can blame you and Bobby too!" Dean let go of you and stormed out the kitchen. Yelling for Bobby to show his face. This wasn't how I thought a reunion would ever be going. 

 


	21. Chapter 21

I watched Dean pace the living room floor. Rubbing his temples vigorously. Bobby had Ellen on the other line finding out Sams whereabouts if he could.

"Dean?"

"WHAT?!" Dean snapped. I glared at him, knowing he didn't mean to be so temperamental at the moment.

"I really think you should at least get some rest before running off trying to find Sam. Being overly tired and groggy won't help if he happens to be in danger." Dean shot daggers at you with his glance. I knew he didn't want to hear about his baby brother possibly being in danger. But being a hunter meant there was always a possibility.

"She's right ya know." Bobby raised his eyebrows. Dean glared at Bobby before storming off up the stairs. Bobby and I shared a quick glance. I sighed and followed behind Dean. Hoping I could maybe calm the beast. I reached one of the bedroom doors and could see Dean sitting on the edge of the bed. His head in his hands. I slowly made my way through the entrance way.

"Just leave me alone right now (y/n)...I'm really trying to just sort some stuff out." Deans voice was deep and raspy. I made my way over to Dean and gently sat down next to him.

"You don't have to do any of this alone Dean. Bobby and I are here to help you. I won't leave you to bare all of this on your own. I mean, come on! You just got back from hell Dean!" Dean looked over at me and sighed deeply.

"I need to show you something." Dean started to unbutton his shirt. Revealing his chest. I started to run my hand against his chest.

"You don't even have a scar from the hell hounds." I examined. Until I reached near his shoulder. A large print was left on his chest, like something had grabbed him out of hell. "What...what is this?" I tore away his shirt a bit to get a better look.

"I really have no idea. I just know I broke out of that pine box and the only mark on my body was this. You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this." Dean didn't look at me. He kept his eyes on the ground as I examined his mark. I didn't know what to say anything, all I could think about was Sams last words before he left. "By the way...why didn't you guys bury me the right way. You know salt me then light me on fire." I sat back on the bed and pulled my legs up onto the bed, sitting in an Indian position.

"Sam wouldn't have it. He said something about you would need your body when you came back..."

"He said what?" Dean turned to me. Eyebrows fully raised. I shrugged and looked around the room, avoiding eye contact. "Well fuck, this has some bad mojo all around this now."

"We don't know if it was actually Sam that did this Dean! You can't just assume." Dean laid back on the bed and put his hands over his face.

"Let's just hurry up and find the son of a bitch." Dean shot up and walked out the room. All I could do was roll my eyes. I understand the brotherly bond, but I had waited four LONG months to see Dean again.

\-------------------------

"Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me. Yeah. Name's Wedge Antilles. Social is 2-4-7-4.Thank you." Dean quickly hung up the phone and dashed over to the open laptop. Tapping on the keys vigorously. 

"How did you know he would use that name?" Bobby smirked.

"what don't I know about the kid." Dean smirked, but didn't take his eyes off the laptop. The laptop beeped loudly, making Bobby and I step toward it to see what Dean was looking at. A large map with a pin point blinking was on the webpage. "Looks like Sam is in Pontiac, Illinois." 

"That's pretty close to were we buried you Dean." I looked over to Dean and met his gaze. 

"Yeah, that's a pretty good coincidence huh." Dean raised his eyebrows, in a "I told you so" way. I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked his chest, making sure in my mind it wasn't the area that had the brand. "Well," Dean shot up, "lets go find Sammy." 

\----------------------------

We all walked down a dingy motel hallway. I felt deans hand slip over my hand and squeeze. A warm feeling overcame me, this was the first time he's shown affection since coming back. We reached the door that read 207 on it and Dean let go of me. Knocking roughly on the door. A slim brunette answered the door, wearing only a pair of panties and a tank top. I narrowed my eyebrows and eyed her. Something felt off about her. She looked at all of us like she was expecting to see us. 

"So where is it?" She raised her eyebrows, staring all of us down.

"where's what?" Dean asked. 

"The pizza...that takes three people to deliver I guess." She rolled her eyes. The. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him. He was wearing a grey shit and jeans. He seemed different. His eyes widened as he recognized all of us. 

"Hello Sammy." Dean smirked. Dean pushed himself past the young girl and walked up to Sam. Sam pulled out a knife and lunged toward Dean. The young woman screamed, but she was the least of our worries. Bobby and I ran in. Bobby grabbing Sam, while I inserted myself between the brothers. 

"Who are you?!" Sam screamed at Dean. 

"Like you didn't do this?" Dean scoffed. 

"Do what?" Sam shook his head, trying to get free from Bobby's grasp.

"its Dean, it's really him. Bobby already tested him." I grabbed Sams face, trying to get him to really listen to what I was saying. Sam started to lighten up, tears welling up as he looked past me to see Dean. Sam stepped toward Dean and pulled him into a hug. As they broke off the hug, the young woman stood there examining all of us. 

"So are you two...like together?" I couldn't help but laugh. 

"No. No, no, no. This is my brother." Sam explained, looking like he completely forgot about he tramp in the room. 

"Should I be going then." She asked.

"yes." I answered bluntly for Sam. The young lady looked at me angrily, I knew that dagger like Look somehow. The girl reluctantly got dressed, Sam opens the door for her and smiled. 

"Call me?" She asked eagerly. 

"Sure thing Kathy." Sam nodded.

"its Kristy." The girl looked defeated and walked away. Sam slowly shit the door and smiled at all of us. 

"So how much did it cost?" Dean asked unamused. 

"The girl? I don't pay." Sam smirked. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. 

"Oh whatever Sam. Get over yourself." Sam looked at me but took his focus back over to Dean. 

"I don't mean the girl sam! How much did it cost to bring me back?" Dean seemed agitated now. 

"I didn't do it Dean. I tried believe me, but this...his wasn't me." Sam seemed sincere. 

"So...how did this happen?" I was starting to feel uneasy about it now. It's not everyday that some one gets dragged out of hell. Dean looked at me, looking concerned. 

"Better question, what are you doing and what have you been doing?" Dean questioned sam. Bobby and I shared a look before looked back at the brothers. 

"Do you want us to leave you two?" I asked quietly. Dean glanced at me and shook his head. 

"No. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Dean held a hand out toward you. You could see sam roll his eyes as he sat on the couch. "Any of you!" Dean corrected himself. 

"I think Bobby and I can take care of ourselves." I snickered. Dean just shook his head though, waiting for sams answer. 

  
"Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback."

"all by yourself? Who do you think you are? Your dad?" Bobby scoffed. 

"Yeah, we offered plenty of times to help. Obviously you're too good for help now huh." I rolled my eyes. 

"Oh like you didn't start going off on hunts alone too huh? Saying you were going to look at other leads alone?" Sams raised his voice. I could feel deans eyes on me.

"Anyways, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here." Sam glared at you. 

"When?" Dean asked. 

"Yesterday morning." 

"Same time I came back." Dean paced the floor. 

"Think this is all connected somehow?" I questioned. Dean shrugged and sat down to help himself stop pacing.

"How you feelin', anyway?" Bobby looked over to Dean. 

"I'm feeling kinda hungry."

"No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?"

"Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?"

"we just need to be careful Dean. I mean no strings attached seems suspicious. No demon is going to let you out of the goodness of their heart. Something has to be going on." I sat down next to dean. 

"Look all I know is I'm starved." Dean seems worn out. I looked at hebother two and then back at Dean. 

"Why don't we go get everyone some food then? We can even get you some pie." I chimed. Dean looked over to Bobby and sam. Almost seeing if we had their approval. 

"Yeah, Bobby and I can start looking and researching a few thing. Might be good to have some fresh eyes on the things I've been looking at." Sam smiled at us and nodded toward Bobby. 

"Perfect!" I shot up. Grabbing Dean to pull him up. "Lets go get everyone some food then." Dean smirked at you and let you lead him away. Finally getting some alone time.

 


	22. “You sure it’s your first?”

I couldn’t help but stare at Dean, even as he stuffed his face with a greasy burger and simultaneously pushing fried into his mouth. I could feel a smirk forming across my face as he finally meet my gaze with one of his “what are you looking at” looks. 

“Aren’t you going to eat anything? Or are you just going to stare at me the whole time?” Dean askebdsmuggle wth his mouth full.

“Just admiring, that’s all”, I put my hands up in defense, “I mean I did miss seeing you shove mountains of food into your face. I just can’t believe you’re really back Dean.”

“Yeah...I don’t really know if me being back is a completely good thing yet (y/n). I mean who or what dragged me out of hell, and an even better question...why did they.” Dean stared blankly at the table, you could tell it was eating him up inside not knowing how he managed to get back to earth. 

“We are gonna figure this out Dean. All of us together, not just a you thing or a you and Sam thing, but ALL of us.” I rested my hand on his and with my other hand I pulled his chin up so our eyes would meet. Dean stared deeply into my eyes until he shook his head, breaking the connection we had made. He hastily reached for his flip phone in his pocket, not even waiting a second to flip it open to answer. 

“Hello?” Deans eyebrows were stern, like he was internally listening to whatever the other person was saying on the other end of the line. “Hell yeah, it’s worth a shot! Sure, we will be back soon.” Dean hastily shut his phone and dug it back into his coat pocket. 

“Did they find something out?” I asked curiously.

“Bobby knows some psychic, just a few hours from here. We’re gonna head out in the morning.” Dean slid out of the booth and reached for my hand. I grinned as I willingly accepted the offer. 

“So I was thinking...maybe Bobby could share a room with Sam tonight.” I asked slyly, staring at the pavement as we made our way back to the nearby motel. 

“But then where would we—“, dean paused and looked me over with a smirk on his face. “Well. Well. Well, little miss (y/n) what did you ave in mind?” Dean smirked with his eyebrows raised. I coyly shrugged my shoulders and led Dean to the front counter of the motel.

———————————  
Dean pushed open the motel rooms door, a slight stench of mist filled our nostrils. But that wasn’t unusual for the kinds of places we stayed at most of the time. 

“Now (y/n)...we don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready to do.” Dean reassured me. I could tell he was sincere. 

“Dean, I don’t want to waste my time and possibly loose you again.” I made my way toward Dean. Slowly taking each article of clothes off, starting with my shirt. Dean didn’t take his eyes off me, almost like he was in a trance. Mesmerized by my body, that he knew had never been seen by anyone. I finally reached Dean and pulled his face close to mine, making his lips brush against mine. Dean grabbed ont my waist hastily pulling my hips into his as he kissed me deeply. I felt a feeling I had never felt before, a certain type of lust that was just begging me for more. I tugged at Deans pants and he didn’t waste anytime taking his clothes off, trying to not break our kiss. He led me to the bed and laid me down gently. Kissing at my neck ever so often. Dean broke away to look at me one final time. I nodded to him, reassuring him that this is what I wanted and had been waiting for. He slid himself inside of me easily, and after that it was all too blissful to even remember. 

—————————-  
I stretched my arms out arias the bed, accidentally belittling Dean next to me. Dean groaned and batted away my arm lightly. There was a rough knock on our door that made both of us jump up and grab the covers. Dean smiles as he noticed I was still naked from our night before.

“So how was that princess? Best you ever had?” Dean winked, with a wide smirk across his face.

“Oh shut the hell up.” I rolled my eyes, grinning as I made my way to the bathroom while there was three rough knocks to the door once more. I shut the door behind me and proceeded to try and listen to the conversation going on in the other room. 

“Dude, how are you not fucking dressed and ready yet? Let’s get going, it’s gonna be a four hour drive to the psychic that Bobby knows.” It was definitely Sam and his worried tone. I pullednon a new pair of pants and hastily put my bra and t shirt back on. “Also if you see (y/n), tell her we are all waiting in the parking lot.” I felt my cheeks blush, even though no one could see I was in the bathroom. The motel rooms door slammed shut once again and I knew my coast was clear. 

“Well you get dressed fast.” Dean smirked as he pulled on a pair of pants and one of his plain t shirts to go under his leather jacket. 

“Well I could say you’re pretty fast in other ways.” I winked as I opened the door to head out to the lot. 

“Now hey that’s not fair! I’ve never had a girl get me off that many times and that fast...you sure you were a virgin?” I rolled my eyes and smirked as I turned away from Dean to make my way to the parking lot where Sam and Bobby were waiting. 

“Hey Bobby, I think I’ll be traveling with you, if that’s alright?” I smiled and she lied my eyes from the sun with my hand.

“You sure? You wouldn’t rather be with your boy you?” Bobby had his eyebrows raised as he poked fun at me.

“Nope, just you and me, some tunes, and the open road.” I joked. Bobby chuckled and turned to Sam and dean who was just making his way over.

“Alright boys, she’s about 4 hours down the interstate...try to keep up.” Bobby hopped into his car and nodded for me to join him. I smiled at dean and gave a little wave. Dean looked at me bewildered before turning his attention back to Sam who was trying to hear him toward the impala.


	23. Burning Eyes

Finally after 4 hours of listening to Bobby’s choice of radio we made it to our destination. Bobby parked in front of a quaint house and didn’t even hesitate to get out of the car. I followed suit with Dean and Sam right behind me. Bobby cleared his throat and then knocked on the door. The door swung open and a pretty brunette woman smiled from ear to ear.

“Bobby!” She exclaimed as she pulled Bobby into her for a hug, while also lifting him off the ground briefly. I couldn’t take my eyes off the scene and just stared. She stepped back and eyed Dean, Sam, and I up and down.   
“So this is the crew huh?” 

“Sam, Dean, and (y/n) this is Pamela Barnes. Best damn psychic in the state.” Bobby beamed. Dean winked at the slender woman, I couldn’t help by furrow my eyebrows at him, hoping he caught my dirty look. 

“Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual.” Pamela said with her brow slightly raised. Starring Dean down. 

“If you say so.” Dean shrugged with a wide smirk. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at the sight. Then I felt a slight nudge on my side, I looked up to see Sam smirking. Obviously thinking his obnoxious brother was a hilarious sight sometimes. I smiled back at Sam and followed he rest of the group into the psychics house. God, do I hope this isn’t just some dead end for us. I looked around at my surroundings, ignoring the conversation between Bobby and Pamela...although I probably should have been paying better attention. I looked at all the Knick knacks collecting dust until I picked up a word from the conversation. Seance. I whipped myself around and marched up to Dean, watching Pamela walk off to prepare for whatever she was doing.

“What the hell are we doing again?” I tried whispering to Dean. Dean smirked at me.

“She’s gonna get like a sneak peak or something of whatever pulled me out of hell. I guess it’s safe, right?” Dean shrugged, I knew he wanted to just find out some answers and this seemed like the only way right now. 

Pamela escorted us to a small table with six lights in the middle. Having us all take a seat. 

“Okay now everyone take hands. And I will need to touch something that our friend who dragged you out touched.” She sounded coy. Dean jumped in his seat and cleared his throat.

“Well he didn’t touch me there.” 

“My bad.” Pamela winked at Dean. I felt my blood starting to boil within me. I tried keeping my cool for Deans sake though. I knew he wanted this psychic to find something so bad. Dean looked at me reluctant then sighed as he pulled his shirt to reveal the large print on his chest/shoulder. Sam stared at Dean, bewildered then looked at me to analyze my reaction. Pamela rested her hand on dean and began her chant to summon whatever it was that took dean. “Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy.”

“Castiel?” You could tell by the tone of Deans voice that his eyebrows were furrowed and he was deep in thought. 

“Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back.” Pamela kept her chant up, not giving in to whatever this spirit wanted her to do. A singing sound started up though and you could feel the table start to shake more and more violently. 

“I think we should stop.” I managed to yell out. Pamela kept going though, stuck repeating her chant over and over again. Saying ‘show me your face’.

Suddenly the candles flare up several feet in the air and Pamela begins to scream. Her eyes fly open and are filled with a white-hot flame. I felt myself jolt up from the table. Pamela laid on the ground, her body rattling against the floor while blood pours out of her eyes. Bobby shot out of his seat and cradled her.

“Call 9-1-1 now!” Bobby yelled at us. Sam didn’t hesitate and dialed them quickly, hoping that we could find help for Pamela in time.

————————  
I sat silently across from Dean in the small diner. Waiting for Sam to come back with good news about Pamela. Holding out for the best for Pamela as Bobby waited in the hospital with her, although she will never see again. Dean gave the waitress his order and then smiled at me. I shot dean a dirty look and shook my head. Sam came back and sat down next to me, not even waiting for me to scoot over a little bit.

“So what did Bobby say?” I asked quietly.

“Pam’s stable and out of ICU.” 

“And blind because of us.” Dean said with a snarky undertone.

“Um blind because of whatever the fuck pulled you out of hell DEAN. We have no idea what we are up against. We just know it’s some mother fucking eyeball burner.” I silently yelled from across the table. Trying to comprehend everything that had happened.

“We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us.” I couldn’t help but stare at Dean. Sam started to speak but I held my finger up to his lips, not looking away from Dean though.

“Excuse me? Absolutely fucking not! You want your eyes burned out of you skull too? No dean. Fuck that.” I slouched back in my spot. 

“You got a better idea?” Dean scoffed at me. I felt myself ready to lunge across the table and the need to punch his stupid face in. 

“Actually I do.” Sam chimed in. “I followed some demons to town, right?” Dean shrugged and Sam rolled his eyes. “So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something.” 

“That’s a much better plan SAM.” I eyed dean over as the waitress dropped off two pieces of pie. Sam thanked her, but then the waitress plopped herself down on a chair next to us. “Um we’re all good here now.” I peered at the waitress.

“I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us.” Her eyes turned pitch black. I could feel my whole body tense up as I noticed the cooks eyes and a uniformed man by the counter. One of them got up and locked the door. Keeping us all in the diner, with no way out. Her eyes flickered back to normal as she smirked at Dean. “Dean. To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck? So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?“

Dean smirked at the demon, not caring about its stupid banter. “I like to think it's because of my perky nipples. I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out.”

The demon waisted rolled her eyes. “Right.” 

“I don’t.” Dean answered honestly. 

“Lying's a sin, you know.” She said coyly. I slowly reached my hand under the table to reach the holy water I had hidden on me. Trying not to look too suspicious though. 

“I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo—“

“Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself.” I could feel myself ready to pounce, slowly creeping myself up and closer. Dean held a hand out to me, telling me to stop. I looked at Dean reluctant and sat back down in my spot.

“No you won’t.” Dean said smoothly. “Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose.” 

She snarled at Dean, giving him cold dagger like looks. “I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs.” Dean glared back at the demon. Out of nowhere dean threw two punches at the demon, with her just sitting there and taking every blow.

“That’s what I thought.” Dean smirked as he got up from his spot. Motioning sam and I to follow suit. We all walked out the diner high and mighty. Quickening our pace once we got to the street. “Holy shit that was close.” Dean breathed. 

“We’re just gonna leave them in there?” Sam quiestoned.

“Well duh. There’s three of them and only one knife between three of us.” 

“I’m with Sam on this one, shouldn’t we just take them out. They’re dangerous Dean.” I spoke up as we reached the impala.

“They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time. I’d like to stay up here for as long as I can again, it’s just starting to get good again.” Dean winked at me and I could feel myself blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to post a chapter everyday is people really like it!


End file.
